Code Name: The White Butterfly
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Mirabella Roma AKA The White Butterfly is a deadly assasin working for SHIELD. She refuses to work with people let alone talk to them and she would rather get stabbed than fall in love. When a mission goes wrong she is forced to join the Avengers where a certain someone might just melt her heart. Steve X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Deadly Butterfly

December 25, 1998

"No, please don't!" a woman shrieked.

"Leave my wife alone!" another man yelled. "It's me you want! I was the one that destroyed your army!"

"Paolo, he's going toward's Mirabella's room," the woman trembled.

"Your pretty little girl would make a nice souvenir for my collection," the man snarled in a deadly voice as he paused for bit. "Hmm, which knife will make the perfect weapon for my souvenir? How about you choose Paolo? Or you Fiona?"

"You're a bastard," Paolo growled.

Four year old Mirabella Cassidy Roma woke up at three AM on Christmas morning to hear her mother, Fiona crying and her father, Paolo shouting along with a strange man who seemed to be threatening them.

Mirabella continued to hear the shouts as she quietly tiptoed out of bed and opened the door of her bedroom door a creak. Her ice blue eyes narrowed in horror at the sight she was witnessing as she knelled down trying to keep her bushy orange hair from being too visible.

Even though she was only four she knew perfectly well what was going on. Her parents were in danger. In danger of getting hurt. She knew that her parents sometimes went on "business trips" and came back injured but they always assured her that she and they wouldn't get hurt when they were at home. Home was their safe place. Besides there will be no "business trips" on Christmas day, only presents and pancakes.

Fiona was still sobbing.

"Stop crying you stupid woman," he snarled as he slapped her across the face. Fiona fell to the floor in a hacking cough. Paolo bended down to help his wife. "I'll be back to finish you later." he turned around and Mirabella hid against the wall hoping he didn't see her as he slowly approach his voice.

"Wait!" Paolo shouted, nearly begging. "Please don't hurt my daughter! Don't hurt Mirabella. If you want revenge take revenge on me!" his dark brown eyes widened with urgency.

The man laughed as he turned around. "God, Paolo this is quite shameful who would have though the great Eagle and his wife the Sparrow would be brought down so easily at the near mention of their precious little girl."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," Fiona growled, her light blue eyes angry. "If you're going to kill someone, kill us instead but you better not even be two inches near her."

The man seemed to consider this. "Fine, I will take you offer. What is the saying an eye for an eye? Now, don't struggle it will only make it worse."

Mirabella's blue eyes filled with tears as she saw the man stab both Fiona and Paolo over a dozen times with his knife. As promise, they didn't struggled, but Mirabella was not stupid she could see their pain and desperation in their eyes. They were biting their lips to keep from crying they were trying to spare any horrible memories for their only daughter. It seemed no use however when Mirabella was watching the whole scene from her bedroom.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Mirabella cried out as she pushed back the door, forgetting her fears as she crawled towards Fiona and Paolo. "You're hurt."

They didn't respond, they just stared back at her with glassy eyes. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Well, I was right," the man chuckled behind them as he picked her up, her nightgown was covered with blood. "You are a pretty little thing."

"Amos, I suggest you put the girl down," Fury's voice came from behind.

Amos lead out a low chuckled. "Now, Fury do you think that someone like you can stop me." He froze when he turned around.

"No," he said simply. He was surrounded by at least twenty agents. "It's good, that I always have backup."

"Gives us the girl, Amos," Phil Coulson stepped forward with a wide smirk on his face. "And I promise you, you wont get hurt."

"And what can you possibly do to me?" he laughed darkly. "I destroyed two of your best agents."

"By a mere act of cowardice," Fury snarled. "You know Agent Eagle and Agent Sparrow would do anything to protect their daughter and you used that against them."

"Ah, yes," Amos snarled showing his perfect teeth as he stared at Mirabella's anxious blue eyes. "What was their nickname for her, ah yes I remember their little White Butterfly."

"I'm only going to say it one last time, Amos," Phil said sternly. "Put Mirabella Roma down."

"And if I refuse?"

Phil sighed, he turned to Fury. "I think that's enough of this, may I continue?"

Fury nodded.

Three agents quickly tumbled Amos to the ground while another two took away his weapons. Phil took Mirabella in his arms, she was crying. "Shh, shh honey, don't cry." Phil whispered. He turned to Fury. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked distracted.

"I mean that Mirabella lost the only family members she had," Phil said impatiently. "She's an orphan now."

Fury sighed tiredly. "The Eagle and the Sparrow, my best agents how could it be the end of them like this?" He had drifted off into his own memories. He had trained both of them since they were eighteen and he had even been there at their wedding and was closed to them, close to any person that he ever allowed himself to get closed to. He looked at frightened Mirabella in Phil's arms. She was a small child with ivory skin, orange hair, and pale blue eyes. She looked just like Fiona.

"Fury, what are we going to do with her?"

"We'll raise her of course," Fury took Mirabella from his arms. "She'll become a better agent than her parents were. A legacy."

EGYPT, 2012

"Agent Roma, do you copy?" the voice was barely visible through the walkie talkie and through the roaring winds and clouds that signalize rain in just a few short minutes. Eighteen year old Mirabella Roma quickly reached into the belt of her black cat suit/ SHIELD uniform and pulled on her walkie talkie. "White Butterfly, Agent 17," she practically hissed through the phone. "Do you want every forsaken idiot here to know who the hell I am and who we're working for. I should have just done this myself in the first place." Mirabella rolled her piercing blue eyes when Agent 17 didn't answer and she guessed that she "hurt" his feelings not that she care. They were Agents for SHIELD and feelings were useless for assassins like them.

Mirabella checked the old antiqued watch that she kept in her pocket and clicked it open "12:25. They should be gone by now."

Mirabella had been training to be a deadly assassin since she was eight years old and sent on her first mission since she was twelve. By eighteen she was a living legend and known to be even better than the Black Widow. Though her methods were often coldhearted and more calculated. She was nicknamed the Ice Queen through the office because of the coldness and annoyance she showed to other people. But she didn't care, her real code name was the White Butterfly, a bitter reminded she though of what her parents had nicknamed her years ago.

If only they could see me now, she though. She briefly remember when she was little before being completely scarred by her parents brutal deaths that she had said that she wanted to be a ballerina or a cook and now the only job she could imagine herself doing was this. Tracking the enemy down and destroying them one by one.

Mirabella hadn't change much in the past fourteen years. She was still short with a small figure, ivory skin, beautiful blue eyes, and bright orange hair thanks to Fiona's Irish heritage. She was a skilled assassin and she knew it, everyone at SHIELD knew it and Phil often teased her about taking it too serious. But it was true Mirabella did take it seriously.

Instead of wasting her time giggling and spending time with the idiots around her she often insolated herself and instead trained or practice speaking the several languages that she knew. She knew seven languages, French, Italian, Irish, German, Arabic, Russian, and Swedish. She didn't remember the last time she had a friend, let alone have a conversation with a real person. Loner, would be the perfect word to describe her.

Mirabella had decided long ago to isolate herself from the world. To show no emotion. To show no care or love to another human being. It just made things easier and avoided her being hurt.

It was a few weeks after Loki's attack and Mirabella was on her first mission since. She was tracking a pair of weapon smugglers that were taking restricted weapons from outside Europe to Egypt.

She crouched behind a boulder and raised her light blue eyes to the dark figure of a person in front on her. He was alone. Perfect.

"I have the target acquired," she said though the walkie talkie. "White Butterfly, going in." she doubted that any of them cared.

She quickly pulled out a gun from her cat suit and pointed it to the man. It was a sniper and with one hit to the neck he would be finish.

Suddenly someone pressed a hand over her mouth with a strange white powder that was quickly making her drowsy. "We got her," she heard someone shout. "We got the White Butterfly." She felt a sharp pain in her leg and everything became dark.

888

Mirabella woke up with a start. She gasped as she sat up and pushed back her orange hair from her face. Trembling in fear she looked around expecting to be in warehouse or basement or dungeon. The last place where she expected to be was in an all white hospital room that she recognize as the hospital wing.

"Good morning," a short man with dark hair and glasses came forward. He patted her on the forehead as if she were two. "Glad you woke up Agent Roma, you gave us quite a scare you didn't wake up for three days."

"What happened?" she blurted out as she noticed that she had bandages wrapped around her arms and her legs felt stiff.

"Calm down," the doctor said. "I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, and you just woke up, I don't think you should overexert yourself-"

Mirabella snapped. "If you wont tell me what happened then I think you should get the hell out of here!" she pulled out the IV from her arm and struggled not to wince from the pain.

Bruce widened his eyes in amazement. "Sarah, bring restraints! And a calming injection." he tried to push Mirabella back. "Miss Roma, please you need to relax."

"I'd stay away from me if I were you doc," she growled. "Otherwise I wont be held responsible if you become a puddle of blood."

"That's enough, Miss Roma," Fury said sternly as he came into the room in his usual black trench coat. "Dr. Banner, my apologies. May you excuse me, I need to talk to Miss Roma in private."

Bruce mouth went agape. "Is she?"

"Yes," Fury said curtly. "She is."

-End of Chapter One-

Please Review!


	2. Vicious Butterfly

Chapter Two-Vicious Butterfly

After Bruce left, Mirabella forced her two, thin arms to help her in a sitting position. She managed to erase any pain from her face as she stared with her ice blue to the man in front of her.

Nick Fury was almost like a father to her, he and Agent Phil Coulson had practically raised her ever since her parents were murdered. Fury had forced her into a strict training regiment since she was eight and didn't take no for an answer. At the time little Mirabella had been furious and wanted just to play with her toys, but present Mirabella was more tolerable and grateful that Fury had done what he had done.

But she didn't like the expression on his face at the moment. Fury was looking her with. . .was it pity?

Her blood boiled at the sight of Fury's pity in his brown eyes. She liked nothing to do with pity. She had received enough of that in the past fourteen years, thank you very much.

"You should lay back down," Fury said gruffly as he try to push her back on the bed. Mirabella narrowed her eyes as she forced herself not to be pushed back. Fury sighed. "So stubborn." he sighed.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Director." Mirabella asked.

Fury sighed as he pushed a chair next to her bed. He looked uneasily at Mirabella as if frightened by her reaction. "Mirabella, you're not going to be happy with this, but-"

A chill went down her spine and she felt like throwing up. Were they kicking her out of SHIELD because she failed this mission? How bad had the damages been?

"I'm assigning you to a team," Fury blurted out. "The Avengers to be precise."

Mirabella opened her mouth to protest but she found out that she could barely forced any words out. She was shaking from anger and it took all her might not to throw a knife to Fury's bald head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Watch your tone, young lady," Fury scolded her and then said a lot more gently. "It will be a good experience Mirabella, you've been working on your own since you were thirteen. You need to accustom yourself to work with a team."

"I don't need anyone," Mirabella snapped, feeling a sharp pain in her head. "Ow."

"Are you all right?" Fury asked alarmed. "Are your hurt?"

She shook her head.

"This is preciously, why you need to be part of this team," Fury said sternly. "You obviously shown me that you can't handle it on your own. Even if the damages weren't severe you nearly got killed. You're dammed right lucky to be alive right now."

Mirabella glared at him. "You know I don't do well with people."

"That's why you need to learn," Fury said.

"And if I don't?"

"Well, then you might start thinking of filling out job applications," he said with a small smirk on his face.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked perplexed.

"Not at all, Miss Roma," he said. "It was a mere suggestion."

Mirabella hoped to see something in Fury's eyes that deemed he wasn't serious, but one look in his eyes made Mirabella sure he was. "Fine," she groaned. "I'll do it."

Fury offered her a smile. "Good."

"But on one condition."

Fury frowned. "And what is that?"

"One year," Mirabella said firmly. "I'm only running along with them for one year, after that I go solo again."

Fury paused for moment. "Fine. But you might change your mind. When do you want to meet them."

"I doubt it," she snorted as she slowly started removing her bandages. "And as soon as possible."

888

"A new member?" Tony practically hissed as he stared at Fury's bald head. "Are you crazy as if running along with Robin hood, Shakespeare in the park, and the rest of them isn't enough!"

His team members glared at him.

Fury sighed. "Please be quiet, Mr. Stark. Calm yourself, it's only for one year and I just want her to get used to working in a team."

"Wait, her?" Steve frowned. "She's female?" He had seen Natasha plenty of times in combat, but he still wasn't used to the fact that women could actually fight and not just be at home all day baking cookies or whatever they did back in the 1940's.

"Yes, Captain Rogers," Fury said. "She's a girl."

"Well that makes things a lot more interesting," Tony said as he leaned back in his chair. "So how about it Fury, why don't you dish out some phone numbers, age, what she likes in guys, scratch that every female between the ages of sixteen and seventy five are interested in me."

Everyone groaned. "That was low, even for you Stark," Bruce said. "I didn't think your ego could get any bigger."

"Bigger?" Clint snorted. "His ego is the same size as China."

Tony offered him a slight smile. "Thanks for that compliment, hawk boy, I'm flattered."

"Wait, Director," Natasha spoke up slowly, avoiding to show any feelings. "You don't actually mean-" her voice trailed off and she pressed her mouth into a thin line. She didn't dare utter the name she had only met Agent Roma once before and the visit had not been pleasant she scared Natasha more than Loki himself.

"Yes, Agent Romanoff, she is." Fury said with a raised of his eyebrow as is saying not to mention it anymore. "Dr. Banner has already met her earlier today, but I ask of him not to say anything until I introduce her."

"Fury, you acting like a host at the Oscars," Clint said cracking a joke. "Just say her name already."

"More importantly how hot is she in a scale of 0 to 10."

"Stark!"

"What?" he said innocently.

"In case you forgotten you have a girlfriend," Steve nearly snarled. "It might be you know honorable of you to actually respect her as a woman."

"Of course I respect her, Cap," Tony smirked.

"Enough you two," Fury said exasperated, he was getting tired of these two always bickering. "I'd like to introduce you to your new teammate, at least for this year-Miss Mirabella Roma."

Mirabella came into the room in dark jeans and a white lace top, and white flats. Her long orange hair was perfectly straightened and her blue eyes were wide like a frightened deer. "Hello," she said uncertainly.

The other Avengers muttered their responses.

"Mirabella, you already met Dr. Bruce Banner, and you have associated with Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff."

"Some," she cocked her head to the side and looked on with bored amusement.

"Hey, Roma," Clint said. "Long time no see."

She ignored him.

"And this is-"

"Lady Mirabella," Thor suddenly appeared as he grabbed her hand. Mirabella was so surprised that she didn't have time to pull away. He kissed her hand delicately. "It is a honor to have you on our team. You are such a beautiful and strong maiden, much like the Lady Black Widow that I have no doubt that you will provide much for the team."

Mirabella had been ready to pull away from Thor and slap him into oblivion, but when she saw how sincere he looked, she decided to let it go.

"And hello, Raggedy Ann," Tony said smirking leeecheresly and tried in a poor attempt to do exactly what Thor had done but Mirabella pulled back quickly. "I'm the famous Tony Stark, you knew who I am of course so introductions are pointless."

"Don't touch me," she hissed. She knew more than enough information to learn to stay away from Tony Stark. "And Raggedy Ann's hair in red not orange."

"Whatever carrot top," Tony said with his hands up in the air in mocked surrender. "Juts chill and put down you knife or whatever you use as a weapon."

"You try to touch me again, and that's just what I'm going to do," she said darkly.

"And I was hoping that you would be more fun that Miss Spidey over there," Tony patted her on the cheek. "I can't say I'm too impressed. You sure can pick the meanest of the bunch, Fury."

"Leave her alone, Stark," Steve mumbled looking at floor. He raised his head up and avoided looking at Mirabella completely. "That's no way to speak to a lady, especially to our new teammate."

"Thank you," Mirabella said gratefully surprising herself. "Finally a gentleman with manners." Thor snorted. ("she didn't mean it like that big guy," Bruce told him.) "let me guess you're Captain America." She cursed at herself for sounding like she adored him.

Steve blushed. "Actually I prefer Steven. Or actually Steve. Just Steve Rogers, ma'am. Or captain Rogers or Captain Steve. Whichever you like ma'am, I'm ok with any of them actually." He stumbled, a slight blush in his cheek.

Tony burst out laughing. "Damn, Rogers just ask her out already."

Mirabella looked away, trying to prevent the heat from reaching her super pale cheeks.

"Stop it, Stark," Steve mumbled as he leaned in so close to Mirabella's ears that she could practically hear him breathing. "Are you all right Miss Roma?"

She stood up practically shaking. "Yeah," she said avoiding eye contact. "Just need some fresh air. Nice meeting you."

-End of Chapter Two-

Please Review!


	3. Lonely Butterfly

Chapter Three- Lonely Butterfly

"What did you think?" Fury asked her once he finished dismissing the Avengers, "Well?" he raised an eyebrow. Mirabella was sitting down, her back rested again the wall and crouched down with her head looking down.

Even though she was eighteen, she still looked so small that she could pass like a sixteen year old.

"They were," Mirabella hesitated. "Ok."

"Really I was surprise that you even managed to look at them without speeding outside the door," Fury said sarcastically, hands on his hips. "I thought I told you to play nice, Mirabella."

"Excuse me, I was nice," she growled. "I could have easily punched Stark in the face, but I didn't." All of them seemed ok, she though privately to herself, All except Stark and Barton, but she could handle them.

A slight blush appeared on her face as she though about Steve's sweet smile. When she realized this she furiously tried to fan it off.

Fury looked at her with concern. "Are you all right, Roma do you have a fever. I think we might have taken you out of the hospital, too soon."

"I'm fine," she said desperately her face turning back to normal. "So I meet them already, can I just go back to my room and just wait until there is another Loki invasion or something?" she asked hopefully.

Fury actually cracked a smile. "Not so fast, kid. We're not finish yet."

"What are you talking about?" she nearly growled. "I met them, what else do I have to do? Get their autograph?"

"No, not something as quite normal as that," Fury said with a slight smirk on his face. "You're going to live with them. In Stark Tower. I need to have the ability to contact my Avengers and I can't do that unless they all live in the same place."

Mirabella opened her mouth in horror. "Are you kidding me?"

This was a worst shock than Fury telling her that she needed to meet the Avengers now she would have live with them? Where Steve could see her bright and early in the morning with her hair undone and in the super girly lingerie-camisole that she loved to wear to sleep despite being as tough as a rock?

Fury should be nominated for the worst news giver of all history.

"You actually want me to live with them," she said dryly. "Share space, TV, kitchen, and living room with them, why don't you just lock us up in the same room while you're at it."

"As lovely as you sarcasm is I suggest you get ready," Fury instructed dryly.

"Don't I even get a say in this?"

"No."

Mirabella stood in front of Stark Tower with both of her suitcases to her side as she tried to avoid the stares coming from the people around her that wondered why the eighteen year old wasn't moving.

The truth of the matter was that she didn't want to go inside.

Even though it was large enough that they probably wouldn't see each other it still felt like some kind of closure to her. She felt suffocated that either Tony or any of them could barge in wherever they pleased.

"Waiting for someone?" Bruce asked slyly as she he stepped in behind her, smiling that tired smile and wearing his lab coat. Mirabella saw that much to her embarrassment that Bruce still had her nail marks on his wrist when he she had tried to scratch him.

"No, just looking," Mirabella said avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry about your arm, I hate being in hospital or hurt." Because it's a sign of weakness, she told herself.

To her surprise Bruce laughed. "It's all right Agent Roma. Stark Tower can be a little intimidating, at least that's how I felt about it all first. I can go up with you if you want."

"Mirabella," she said.

"Huh?"

"You can call me Mirabella. Don't call me Agent," she said softly. She hated the word Agent because it always brought bad memories of her parents Agent Sparrow and Agent Eagle who died to protect her. "And thanks, I like that."

Mirabella and Bruce rode quietly up the elevator. Bruce hesitated a bit before he spoke. "I read your profile, and I know about your parents. . Murder."

"They died to save my life," Mirabella said sadly. "I was their murderer."

"No, you're not," Bruce said sternly. He didn't like it when people talked that way, especially young girls like herself. "It wasn't your fault Mirabella."

She shook her orange head. "It's cool, Bruce I learned to accept it."

"It's not about learning to accept it," he said angrily, afraid that he would hulk out at any moment. "It wasn't you fault, if it was anyone's fault it was the psycho guy that attack them in the first place."

Mirabella smiled at Bruce's ignorance. It was sweet that he was trying to make her feel better. It really was. He was far kinder to her than anyone who knew and who didn't piss her off with their pitying looks.

"We're here." he said as the elevator door dinged open. Mirabella felt a chill go down her spine when the doors opened and she looked at the Avengers all sitting there looking like they belonged there.

Tony was having a drink in the bar, but when he saw her his lips turned into a wicked, amused grin.

Clint who was also having a drink seemed mildly surprise at her mere presence. He had clearly thought that she would ignored Fury's orders and not go live with them.

Natasha had been curled up on the couch, flipping through a newspaper and her face showed no emotion whatsoever.

Thor was looking extremely interested in Tony's goldfish aquarium.

Steve's expression though shocked her the most. He was dressed in the same kind of clothes that he had seen him yesterday. Khaki pants, a tucked green plaid shirt, with his blond hair sleeked back. At first he had looked shocked as if he didn't see that it was really her, then his lips pulled into a large smile. "Miss Roma, welcome thank you for coming."

Mirabella blushed scarlet and she could feel Bruce's eyes poring into her.

"Well, what do you know first day and little Ella here is trying, what's the phrase 'catch the biggest fish in the sea,'" Tony said smirking as he turned to Steve. "Well aren't you quite the charmer you managed to turn a badass assassin into Bambi. Am I right, kid?" He smirked at her.

Mirabella glared at him, but didn't say anything as she blushed even darker.

"Tony don't be such an ass," Natasha said annoyed as she got up from the couch and stood protectively behind Mirabella. "It's her first day here you don't want her to kill you in your sleep. Don't worry he hits on every girl he meets, you just got to show him who's boss," she winked at her and then called over her shoulder. "Hey, Pepper could you control your boyfriend for three seconds."

"I think I need a little more alcohol, Romanoff," a strawberry head woman closed her phone and stood up and smiled at Mirabella. "Hi, I'm Pepper Potts, I apologize for Tony's behavior, I'll try to control him next time, after all I'm his girlfriend."

"Hi, I'm Mirabella Roma," she said shakily as she shook her hand and looked at her incredulously. "You're his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, all of us had a hard time believing it too," Clint called out.

"So are you one of Steve's friend?" she asked making her feel like a kindergartener, she must have been the youngest person here.

"Not exactly," she mumbled. "I'm an assassin, like Natasha. Fury assigned me here."

"Oh, really?" she blinked back in surprise. "Sorry about that you just seemed so young. How old are-"

"Eighteen." she interrupted her trying not to roll her eyes, this was the same comment everyone had when they knew she was an agent. "I've been training since I was eight."

"You're parents are SHIELD Agents?"

"Were," she corrected. "They are why I'm like this today."

"Oh," she stood back surprise. "Miss Roma, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," she interrupted tightly. "And you can just call me Mirabella. I really don't care for formalities."

888

"Mirabella, this will be your room," Pepper said as she opened the door of a small room a few floors down. The room was medium size with white walls a bed, bathroom, and furniture all in solid white with pictures of white butterflies hanged in portraits in the room. Mirabella snorted apparently Tony had taken her codename to heart.

"The kitchen and living room are all up stairs in the 31st floor," Pepper announced. "Gym and training areas are in the 22nd floor, labs in the 18, 23, and 15th floor. Tony's room is in the 29th floor, Steve's, Bruce's, and when Thor comes to visit on the 28th floor and Natasha's is a few doors down. I'll be in my office 5th floor if you need anything or Jarvis can assist you."

"Wait, who's Jarvis?"

"He's the AI, or most likely like a butler." Pepper said.

As if in cue Jarvis answered. "I'll assist you in any way I can Miss Roma."

"Thanks," she said as she and Pepper stood awkwardly.

Pepper cleared her throat. "Do you need any help unpacking-"

"No," she said bluntly. "I can do it, but thank you. I'd just really like to be alone right now."

"Sullen little thing isn't she," Pepper said somberly as she sat next to Tony on the couch. "What training do you guys have in SHIELD that makes you act like that."

"It's not the training," Natasha said softly from her seat. "It's the missions."

"That and combine with her dark past you have all the ingredients you need for a villain or a need for a mental institution," Clint murmured as Natasha hit him in the leg, he nearly spilled his drink. "Ow, Tasha!"

"Don't speak bad about her," Natasha snapped. "She's been through a lot, even worse that we had."

"Did something injured Lady Mirabella?" Thor asked as he tried to catch the goldfish with his hands.

"Physically, no," Natasha sighed. "But mentally and emotionally she has a lot of damage."

"What kind of damage?" Steve asked worried. He generally liked Mirabella, she wasn't showy and annoying like Stark, but there was something dark and sad about her and her past.

Natasha sighed annoyed. "I really shouldn't be telling you this, it's against SHIELD Policy."

"Plus, I don't think we should talk about this when she a few floors down." Bruce murmured from the magazine he was reading.

"Brucey, you know?!" Tony exclaimed. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Don't call me that," he growled, then said weakly. "She might have mention it in the elevator ride, but that doesn't mean I approve of Natasha telling everyone!"

"Wait, if he knows then I want to know to," Tony said, his eyes shining.

After Natasha told him the story the smirk fell from his face. "Not so amusing now is it, Stark?" Bruce said sarcastically.

"No, it's actually," he hesitated. "Horrible."

"No maiden should have to go to that ordeal," Thor stated.

"No human being should have to go thought that." Steve corrected, he was slowly putting the pieces together of why a beautiful girl like Mirabella was so sad and lonely. And how he wanted to be the one to help her feel better.

-End of Chapter Three-

Please Review!


	4. Ice Queen Butterfly

Chapter Four-Ice Queen Butterfly

The alarm clock let out a loud beeping noise and then an obnoxious tune that sounded strangely like the kind of music that a guy like Tony Stark might like. Curse him for hacking into her own alarm system, he would pay for that later. Mirabella rolled to her side and shut it with a slap of her palm.

Even though it was five in the mornings he was fully awake, as a SHIELD agent she had been trained to be fully awake at the early hours of the morning even as a child.

She would start each morning with a two hours training session.

Even though she was technically not an agent anymore she didn't want to stay in bed and waste precious time so she thought it would be best if she hauled her ass into the training room pronto.

She put on black yoga pants, sneakers, and a white sports bra, her stomach bare. She tied her orange hair into a braid and quickly got into one of the elevators that would take her to one of the many training rooms in the glorious Stark Tower.

Mirabella prayed that nobody would be down there, not even Natasha and she breathed a sigh of relief when she proved to be right. There was no one inside and she could train in peace.

She wrapped her hands and wrist in white bandages, to prevent her from damaging them and started punching the bag with all her might while humming to an old Kelly Clarkson song.

With one particular punch she cause the bag to fly from it's hook and into the wall. Satisfied, she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She flinched when she heard silent claps behind her. "That was quite impressive, ma'am." Steve said shyly. He was dressed in sweatpants and a white shirt. It amaze Mirabella how good he looked even in the early hours of the morning. Not that she was looking or anything.

"Thanks," she said offering him a rare smile, she was proud of her ability to send a punching bag flying with just one punch. And he still hadn't seen her in full rage mode.

She was disappointed that she had to leave when it was not even six o'clock yet, but she rather miss the rest of her training that be here having stiff, idiotic conversations with the captain.

"You don't have to leave," she heard Steve say in a amused tone to her retreating back. "There's enough space for both of us to train. Besides I want to get to know you." he said boldly.

Mirabella raised an eyebrow. "Get to know me?" she asked confused. Not a single person had tried to "get to know her" since she was thirteen and learn to throw knives in twenty different ways.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile. "We're part of the same team now, it will make sense that we get to know each other before we overthrow a guy enhance with world domination." he said with a small smirk.

And Mirabella knew, much to her annoyance, that the captain was teasing her.

And Mirabella wouldn't tolerate teasing especially when she was involve.

"Fine," she said as she turned around and headed towards the boxing ring. "You asked for it."

"Um, may I ask what are you doing?" Steve looked bewildered at the mere fact that's she was standing in the boxing ring and that she was clearly not a guy. Oh, he was about to be even more surprise.

"What does it look like?" she snorted. "You wanted to get to know me, this is how we will do it." she said giving a few small jumps and kicks in the air.

"Yes, but with coffee or a walk in the park." Steve said completely confused as he ran his hand through his blond hair. "Not a boxing ring. Agent or not you're still a lady, and I will treat you as such." he said firmly.

"Oh, grow Cap," she blurted out. "This isn't the 1940's anymore and come on you didn't really expect I will be into the whole walking a dog in the park while you play with the ribbons in my hair kind of girl, did you?" she smirked.

"No, I guest not, but." he seemed unable to come up with any protest.

"Come on, spar with me," she teased with him as she leaned against the red ropes. "I promise that if you manage to beat me in the first ten minutes we can go to the park like you wanted to all along." she was surprise at her own boldness. She didn't remember when she had been so forward with a guy before.

"Really?" Steve brightened like a little kid at Christmas.

"Really." she said as she patted the ropes on the ring. "Deal."

After that Steve more willingly got inside the ring. "You promise that you will tell me if I hurt you in any way?" he warned. The idea of hurting a woman terrified him even worse that death. Especially such a small girl that already had such a dreadful past.

"Don't worry, I'll squeal if you want me too," she said playfully. "On one condition: you don't ask too many questions." she hated talking about her personal life with anyone. It made her feel as if she was complaining or worse as if she were in therapy.

Steve smiled. "Deal."

They started sparring and Mirabella relaxed once Steve got the idea through his thick head that he wasn't going to hurt her. She mostly kicked him while Steve attempted to block them.

"So where did you grew up?" she asked him as she aimed a kick to his jaw. "Manhattan?"

"No, too expensive," he said as he block her kick. "Brooklyn. And you?"

He saw her hesitated a bit before she responded. "New Hampshire, but the I move to New York when I was. . .still a kid." she avoided his eyes when she said that.

"Listen, Mirabella I know about you past and the difficulties you've gone through," Steve blurted out without thinking. "And I just want to let you know that I don't judge you for who you are and that if you ever want to talk I'm-"

Mirabella unexpectedly punched him across the face, throwing him to the floor and leaving a small, purple bruise on his cheek.

Steve stared in shock at her as he grabbed his injured cheek.

Mirabella was staring at him coldly, as if she had no soul. Her ice blue eyes looked merciless and her eyes showed no emotion. "I'm a person," she said quietly. "Not someone that is based on a profile page or what others are whispering in the hall about her." a sort of empty sadness had come into her tone but she refused to show it. "I don't want your pity and besides you don't nothing about me, so don't try to understand me." Without one last look back at Steve she exited the ring and grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

Steve sat there for a few seconds feeling like a complete moron. A part of him felt angry about what Mirabella had done, he had just been trying to be her friend and get to know her and she had no reason to snap. But another part of him, the smarter part of him knew that he had been stupid and idiotic to bring up that topic. Both Bruce and Natasha had warned him that she was sensitive to that topic.

What first had become anger, slowly turned to embarrassment and guilt. He stood up and slowly, timidly like a first grader that had just gotten in trouble knocked on Mirabella's room.

"Mirabella?" he said softly.

"Go away!" she shot back.

"I just need to talk to you for a second." he pleated.

"What, you want to give me some advice?" she said sarcastically. "Take me to see a shrink, oh I know you probably want to check me into the mental hospital."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said getting frustrated. Why were all woman so stubborn?

"Oh, so now I'm being ridiculous!" she suddenly was glaring at him as she opened the door and forced her little head outside. "At least I'm not the idiot who made fun of someone else."

"How on earth did I make fun of you?" he growled.

"You-you," she stumbled with the words.

"See, you don't even have a reason," he said smirking as he folded his arms across his chest. "You're just mad because I offered my support, and from what I can see you blow up people when they do that.

"That's not it at all!" she stubbornly argued, but he saw the anger leave her eyes.

"Ok, it isn't," he said amused accepting her latest whim. "Then, Miss Roma I offer my sincerest apology if I offended you in any way. I assure you that that wasn't my intention." To her surprise and embarrassment he grabbed one of her small hands and kissed it. "And to continue showing you how deeply sorry I am let met take you on of those cliché dates in the park you seem to hate so much."

Mirabella cocked her head to the side, she looked for second to be considering it, but then she closed the door in front of his face. "I don't think so."

Later that afternoon Mirabella sat on top of one of Stark's million dollar couches drinking vodka and web surfing. Bruce, Thor, Clint, Steve, and Tony were off on their boys "bonding night" something that Tony insisted they do once a week to the annoyance of all of them (except for Thor) but neither of them had the energy to argue with the billionaire so they just went with it.

"Hey, Ella," Pepper said chirpily as she sat next to the couch that she was seated on. Natasha filled the other side clutching a champagne bottle.

"How's your evening treating you so far?" Natasha handed her a glass of champagne.

"Fine." she said confuse. "No offense, but what are you guys doing here?" She hadn't though she had made such a good impression with these girls.

"What do you mean?" Pepper accused as she started twirling Mirabella's orange hair. "Since the boys have a boys night, I though that we could have a girls night." she said smiling.

"Girls night?" she said uncertainly. She didn't even remember the last time she had a friend. Let alone a girls night.

"You know," Natasha rolled her as she took off her black pumps. "A Girls night when we can complain about our love lives, talk about boys, that sort of thing."

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come Ella!" Pepper pouted. "It will be fine. You'll have fun, I promise!""

"I really don't know-"

"Mirabella, I'm a CEO," Pepper said dangerously pointing a finger at her. "And the girlfriend of the impossible Tony Stark, believe me I'll make you join."

Mirabella sighed, easily defeated. "Fine." She thought it would be best to be tortured by Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanoff than have them use their anger on her.

"Good choice." she smiled as she drank her champagne.

"So what happened this morning with you and stars and stripes." Natasha said slyly as she poured more champagne. "We heard you two shouting in the hallway."

"Uh, who excuse me?"

"Steve!" Pepper blurted out and Pepper glared at Natasha. "Natasha, we agree not to ask her until later."

"Oh, boo," she rolled her green eyes. "You know you want to know. Probably more than me. So spill."

"Only if you want to." Pepper corrected.

Mirabella stared at them with the confusion of a small kitten. She wasn't much of a people person, so the animated questions and talk had freaked her out a little.

"Mirabella?"

"Oh, it was nothing he just got me a little tick off when he started telling me that he knew what I've gone though and I. . ." she felt herself turning bright red as she remembered the childish scene. "got mad and well he was trying to apologize."

"Men are stupid." Natasha scoffed as she put a reassuring hand on Mirabella's shoulder.

"Natasha!" Pepper scolded.

""Well they are," she scoffed. "Even your precious Tony Stark has, had his less brilliant moments like yesterday when he tried to make Bruce hulk out by destroying his experiment."

Pepper sighed in a agreement. "So did you work things out?"

"Sort of," she squirmed and couldn't help feeling that's she was in trouble. "I accepted his apology, but then he kind of asked me on a date to the park." she refused to look at them after that.

"And what did you say?" both Pepper and Natasha smiled eagerly at her.

"Don't get too excited," she said annoyed. "I said no."

"Why?" Pepper practically whined like a two year old. "You two would make such a cute couple."

"That's why," Mirabella snapped. "I don't want to go out with him like that, it's just not professional. I don't want to be involve with him romantically."

"It wouldn't kill you to go on a date with him," Natasha assured her much to their surprise.

"Oh this is new," Pepper teased. "Miss Love is for Children."

Natasha smirked. "That's for the rest of the guys. Steve is different, he's from the 1940's, he freaks out if a women wears a skirt above the knee."

"So do you think I should go out with him?" she asked. The idea was starting to sound strangely appealing. She blamed it on this girls night.

Pepper squeezed her hand. "Do whatever you think it's right for you, sweetheart. Steve's a good guy and believe me he is the last person that would ever hurt you."

888

"Fine. You win."

Steve looked up from the bag that he had been punching early the next morning. "Excuse me?"

Mirabella was standing there in white shorts and a green tank top. Her arms stubbornly cross across her chest and she was pouting. Steve thought it made her look adorable.

"I'll go to that stupid park with you," she said again, then turned around and left the gym without waiting for his response.

Steve's smile could have lit up the whole football stadium.

-End of Chapter Four-

Please Review! I'm open to requests!


	5. Jealous Butterfly

Chapter Five-Jealous Butterfly

Mirabella woke up the next morning not to the Tony-hacked annoying alarm clock but to the buzzing of a cell phone. Her cell phone to be precise.

Two days in Stark Tower and she was already getting lazy.

To her surprise she had received a text message from none other that Steve Rogers, the guy she was suppose to go on a "date" with this afternoon. She hadn't known that Rogers even knew what a cell phone was let alone how to operate one.

The text message however left her feeling more confuse than ever.

It simply said: MEET ME AT CENTRAL PARK AT 2PM. X0X

That confused her, and not just the x's and o's that she knew were hugs and kisses and had the slight suspicion that Stark was behind them. She had thought that the whole point of going to the stupid park together was that Steve would get to know her. Wasn't that what he had been rambling about for half an hour that morning during training?

Men were so confusing.

Despite her better judgment she found herself think all kinds of obnoxious questions that never in a million years would she had thought of if someone had asked her a few months back. But back then she hadn't known Steve Rogers.

Around one she walked into the living room hoping to pass some time watching TV. She saw that Pepper and Natasha were there and she decided to approach them, not quite so freaked out as she had been last time.

Or at least until Pepper screeched. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Uh, this." she said staring down at her jeans, vans, and plain blue t shirt. What was wrong with it? They were just clothes and she doubted that Steve would notice the difference if she came out in a million dollar gown or in this.

"Um, Mirabella no offense or anything but you do know this is a date." Natasha said incredulously that surprise both of them. They hadn't thought that she cared about dressing up let alone had a date in years. "Hey, I've went on a couple of dates too." she said offended when she saw that Mirabella and Pepper were staring at her.

"What we mean sweetie," Pepper said as she played with Mirabella's poofy orange hair and led her, unwillingly to the couch, "is that maybe you should try something different for your date with Steve."

"It's not a date." she blurted out. "Just a causal friendly meeting."

Pepper and Natasha stared at her as if she were crazy. "Right."

They spent the rest of the hour tweezing, straightening, and clothing Mirabella into perfection until she felt like a Barbie doll. The worst part of it had been the clothes. Pepper and Natasha had personally destroyed her entire closet and disapproved each of her outfits. Pepper had nearly cried when she saw that Mirabella owned only t shirts and jeans.

This situation had forced Pepper to call every store in New York and purchase many clothes in her size purchase with Tony Stark's credit card. Less than fifteen minutes later a armful of clothes, shoes, belts, purses, make up and accessories arrive and Natasha and Pepper ran though them like army general every so often they plucked a outfit form the pile and showed it to her for approval.

"How about a skirt? You have nice legs."

"I don't mind skirts, but that one is too short if I bend down people would see everything."

"I bet Steve wouldn't mind."

"Shut up, he would probably have a heart attack in the middle of the park."

"How about these pants?"

"Too hippie. Too 70's."

"This top?"

"I'll look like an extra on Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Voila," Pepper grinned as she finished swiping the gloss wand across her lips one last time. "Finish."

"Can I see now?" Mirabella asked annoyed she was getting nauseated by the boatload of perfume that Natasha had sprayed on her.

"Sure." Natasha pulled out a mirror. "Believe me, honey you wont have any complains."

Mirabella gasped when she saw the mirror. She hardly recognize herself. Her hair was perfectly straightened with only a few curls at the bottom, her makeup was perfect and girly with only a few exaggerated amount of pinkness on Pepper's parts in her cheeks and lips. She had settled in a sky blue skirt (that matched her eyes) a soft cashmere tank top and a light blue sweater. Pepper had even found her a pair of pink high heels that's she could wear that she wouldn't trip and fall over flat on her face.

She looked like a girly girl.

She actually looked. . .pretty.

"Well?" Pepper and Natasha prompted.

"I like it," she said as she continue to stare at her reflection. "I think I might even look pretty."

"Honey, you're gorgeous," Pepper squealed as she finished fluffing her hair. "Steve will totally fall in love with you, I swear it."

"You better hurry," Natasha said as she handed her a blue silk purse. "It's almost time."

Mirabella thank them both and hurried out of Stark Towed and towards Central park. She walked around, confused for a few minutes until he saw the fountain that Steve told her that he would meet her in front of.

She stopped, her cheeks bright pink and her eyes wide with excitement. Her smile however flatten when she saw Steve and not only because he looked drop dead gorgeous and he was holding a bouquet of flowers, but because Steve was with another girl. He was actually laughing with this girl and she was smelling the flowers that she thought had been for her.

Something snapped inside her. Steve had specifically told her that this was going to be a date. With her. And not with some strange girl who she didn't know. Who apparently was all buddy-buddy with Steve.

"Like hell I'm staying here!" she growled as she turned around and ran as fast as she could in the pink high heels. Tears threatening to drop from her eyes any time soon.

"-So do you think she'll love them?" Steve asked the young lady in front of him who had been walking her poodle when a paranoid Steve had asked for her opinion of his expected date with Mirabella Roma.

"Go course she will." the woman, Emily, assured him.

"And you said Den Mar that restaurant of fifth street? She loves Italian food."

"Yes, that's that the one. Good luck!"

"Thank you, ma'am."

He turned around and saw a strangely familiar girl running in fast, hurried paces across the park. Her bright red hair flying behind her at rapid speed. "Mirabella?" It was her. Why was she leaving? "Um, thanks." she said to Emily as he ran to catch up to her. "Mirabella! Mirabella! Stop!"

But Mirabella refused to stop until she was safely behind closed doors and she finally let the tears pour down her face. Steve was a liar. A fake. Like all of those other guys that she dated. A pretty boy who like to toy with women's feelings.

"Mirabella open up!" Steve growled. He didn't sound apologetic like the first time that she had slammed the door in his face.

"Go away!" she snapped.

"I wont leave until you tell me why the hell do you keep running away!" Steve swore, which was unusual for him. "I haven't done anything!"

"Yes, you have."

"No, I haven't."

"Are you a moron?"

"No, so would you please enlighten me?" he snapped.

"Whoa, stars and stripes will you and Snowball over there stop yelling your heads off," Tony sneered followed by Pepper. "We are trying to have some quiet time."

"We are not yelling," Steve said. "And Snowball?"

"He means White Butterfly," Bruce pointed out as he exit the elevator. "A lame attempt to make fun of Agent Roma's codename."

"Hey, why is everyone yelling?" Clint and Natasha appeared after their daily training session.

"We are not yelling!"

"Mirabella is just being incredibly stubborn." Steve said through gritted teeth as he punch the door. "She's angry and she wont tell me why."

Mirabella kicked the door hard in protest.

"Don't push it carrot top," Tony replied suddenly excited. "That's Stark property, but feel free to kick Steve as much as you want. Heck, I'll even sign the Death warrant."

Pepper slapped his arm. "Not funny, Tony."

"I saw you, you know with than girl." Mirabella growled through the close door.

"Wait, which girl?" Steve asked panicked.

"Steve, you got two ladies? I'm so proud!" Tony squealed as Bruce shushed him.

"At the park. The one with the flowers."

Steve burst out laughing. "Her? She's just Emily."

"I didn't want to know her name."

"No, I mean she was just helping me plan our date. I wanted everything to be perfect so I asked for her advice. She wasn't my girlfriend or lover or anything."

Mirabella opened the door and stared at him with a blushing, face horror and embarrassment plainly written on it. The Avengers as soon as they saw her except Steve began laughing her and teasing her about her jealousy issues.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

Steve laughed again and hugged her, pressing her close to his chest.

-End of Chapter Five-

Review please!


	6. Lovely Butterfly

Chapter Six-Lovely Butterfly

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Tony Stark singsong as he came into the room singing nosily at the top of his lungs a few weeks later one sunny afternoon. It was his thirty fourth birthday.

"We get it Stark," Clint said rolling his eyes. "It's your birthday, so get your ass over here!"

Mirabella smiled slightly as he watched Tony and Clint bicker like children. She had spent almost two months now in Avengers tower and she could safely say that she was getting use to it, she had even made friends among the members of the group. Pepper and Natasha were good for pep talks and makeovers, Bruce for debating, Clint for playing the occasional video game and put downs, Tony she didn't think she would ever get used to him, but they had develop a strange, familiar bond with each other and he annoyed her by calling her "carrot top", she hadn't interacted with Thor much since he had left for Asgard, and then of course was Steve.

Wonderful, sweet Steve who had not only become her training partner but her companion. Natasha and Pepper teased her to get a move on and make things official before someone snatched him away.

But Mirabella was in no hurry. And neither was Steve.

The two of them were perfectly content in how things were training, and the occasional movie and park date.

So far Steve hadn't tried to kiss her once. Mirabella didn't know if she should be happy or disappointed.

"Come here birthday boy," Pepper chuckled as she came in carrying a large white and red birthday cake with a mini Iron Man figure.

Normally Tony love extravagant parties with many friends, but he decided to keep things small in honor of the recent events and Phil Coulson's death with only the Avengers and Mirabella to celebrate.

Everyone gathered around the dark blue kitchen table and Steve flashed her a smile as he passed her.

She smiled back.

The Avengers launched into a horrible singing version of the traditional 'happy birthday' "Happy Birthday, dear Tony. . .Happy birthday to you!"

Mirabella felt a sharp pain on her cheek as she felt a sharp shard scratched her face. She traced her fingers across her face and found that it was covered with blood.

She turned around and gasped.

Everyone stopped singing.

The windows had been broken because a bunch of white wooden daggers had landed in the middle of the living room.

Mirabella felt Steve strong arms pull her back. "Stay back." he hissed at her. She might have protested, but he seemed to be generally worried about her.

"Everyone out!" Tony screamed when he notice that there were numbers on the daggers. "Now!"

Bruce immediacy turned into the Hulk and grabbed Natasha, Steve, and Clint and jumped out the building. Tony took Mirabella and Pepper and used the Iron Man suit to fly to the helicarrier.

"Yo, Fury what the hell happened?" Tony screeched once Pepper and Mirabella were safe in the helicarrier. "I really didn't like your present."

"It wasn't from me," Fury said tightly as he looked at a shaken Pepper. "Is everyone ok and accouter for?"

"Yeah, Hulk and the others are in Manhattan," Tony said. "Now would you care to explain before half of New York disappears."

"They are assassins," Fury said gravely. "Six assassins in total clever, intelligent, and worst of all skilled in combat and beautifully trained more than we ever thought possible," he turned to Mirabella. "I hate to say it, Roma but you look like Stark after night of drinking next to them."

Mirabella pressed her lips tightly together. "I'll be fine."

Tony stared at her as if she were crazy. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, with you. To fight."

"No you can't!" Tony protested. "Mirabella, are you deaf didn't you just hear what pirate said-master assassins, all six of them. You're nothing compare to them. Just stay here with Pepper." he said firmly.

"Yes, please Ella," Pepper sobbed as she touched her arm. "Stay with me, I'm scared."

Mirabella bit her toung. She hated to do this, especially since Pepper really did look scare and Tony looked generally worried that she was going. "Nope, I'm sorry, Pep I have to go." she glared at Tony. "And I hate to break it to you Tony but I'm a Avenger now, if you go I go."

Tony looked helplessly at Fury. "Eye patch can't you do something?"

"Miss Roma does have a point there, Stark." Fury said with a cocked eyebrow. "And I'm afraid that you can't do anything to stop her." he said sounded bemused. A few weeks ago she would have rather let them all to die rather than help them, Fury saw considerable change in her and he like that.

Tony looked like he was about to explode. "Fine." he said as he looked at her. "Suit up."

"There they are!" Mirabella shouted. She was holding Tony by the neck and flying back to Manhattan.

"I see them and stop choking me!" Tony yelled as he landed on New York soil where the rest of the Avengers looked weary and disheveled.

"What took you guys so long?" Natasha demanded.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Your little miss over here."

Mirabella glared at him defiantly.

"Don't let him get to you," Steve said as he rubbed her shoulders. Mirabella blew a sigh of relief and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Be careful," he told her.

"Here they come!" Clint yelled as he shot his arrow.

Mirabella didn't know for how long they fought, all though she did knew that it was much more than she was used too. They had already taken five of the six assassin easily but there was still one more and he was impossible to catch.

"You ok?" Natasha asked over her shoulder.

She nodded.

Hell seemed to freeze over when she saw what was happening next, the last of the assassins had landed on top of Steve and was close to strangling him. Without thinking Mirabella jumped on back of him and pulled out her knife and stabbed it across the neck, she felt the hot blood on her face.

"Ella!" she heard Tony shrieked as he pulled her back. "You ok?" he looked at her worried.

"I'm fine!" she insisted, her face pale as she saw Steve unconscious and pale. Hand marked were on his neck and there was blood on one of his legs. "But Steve-" she hollered.

"He'll be fine," Natasha insisted. "Bruce already called the helicarrier they will be docking soon."

The next few minutes was a blur as the helicarrier landed and Bruce and others rolled Steve inside the helicarrier while Natasha, Clint, and Tony stood behind with a shaken Mirabella.

"Don't worry, Mirabella Steve with be fine." Clint said. "He's Captain America."

"Do you really think so?"

Tony nodded. "You can't kill him. Believe me I wished it."

Mirabella gave a chocked laugh.

Bruce stepped outside a few hours later and was immediately hovered by them.

"How is?"

"Is he alive?"

"Is he still a virgin?"

"What, I want to know?" Tony said with a shrugged. "Don't they have a test or something?"

"He's fine," Bruce assured them. "He's a little shaken up and his right leg is broken but it should heal in a few days with the serum," he turned to Mirabella. "He wants to see you."

"Me?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, he practically demanded you, actually." he said with a smile.

Mirabella practically ran inside the hospital room. Steve didn't even had a chance to say anything before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank God! I was so worry!" she said as she glared at him. "Don't do that to me!" she scolded him.

Steve chuckled at his face was bright red. "That was unexpected, but I like it."

"Well since you didn't have the balls to do it," she said smugly.

Steve pretended to be mad. "Then let me prove it to you," he said nearly growling at her as he pulled her into another kiss. It was the best feeling that Mirabella ever felt.

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Friendly Butterfly

Chapter Seven-Friendly Butterfly

Mirabella was skipping.

She hated to skip.

Yet, she was still doing it as if she couldn't stop and some uncontrollable nature was forcing her and she couldn't avoid it.

But she couldn't help it, she was happy. Happy, well that was a strange feeling. But ever since she and Steve kissed a few weeks back the feeling had stayed with her and she had been in cloud nine ever since.

Everyone seemed to noticed, and some people were happy for her and glad that she was more of the Mirabella they had know when she was a child.

"Have you see Agent Roma lately?" Fury said and even he couldn't keep the smile off his face. It had been years since she had ever cracked a smile let alone laugh and smile sweetly they way she did now.

"Not particularly," Maria Hill said as she set down the cup of coffee. "She's too busy with one Captain Rogers." she teased.

"That boy has been more useful that I would have thought at all," he said comfortably as he sipped his coffee and through the window of his office he saw Mirabella chatting with Bruce. "She's change, Agent Hill it's like she's a totally different person. I never seen her this happy in years." he said fondly. "She has bloom like a spring flower." he remembered the old saying that his mother had often used with him when he had been a child.

"I think you mean she had spread her wings like a butterfly," Maria said fondly. She had cared for Mirabella for a few years and she had been like a sister to her. "I don't think we're going to see the darken, depress Mirabella anymore."

Fury sighed. "I really hope so,"

"Do you really have to go?" Mirabella pouted at him and Steve was amused of how she whined like a three year old. "Can't Fury send someone else instead?" She hated to be one of those woman who couldn't function without her man, but being with Steve just made her feel more safer and secure with herself.

"Sorry, Ma'am, duty calls." Steve said in his best Captain America voice.

"Not funny."

"Sorry, honey I don't mean to tease you," he said somberly as he pushed back her orange hair and kissed her. "I'll be back before you know it. You wont even miss me."

"You better," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping to never let go.

Ironically, something did happen. And no it wasn't that Steve suddenly came early and they all threw a party. No, in fact it was day three and Steve hadn't returned.

He was safe, according to Fury after Mirabella had been ready to slap him for an answer. But that the mission was going to take a few days more and all she could do was wait.

Mirabella fell sick on the third day of Steve absence.

And no it wasn't love sick, like Clint and Tony had teased her merciless for hours until Natasha and Pepper shut them both up, but just a touch of the flu, which Bruce assured her would go away on it's own if she took proper care of it.

But the flu was as stubborn as her and by the third day of being confine into bed she was snuggled on the living room couch taking advantage of the fact that neither Pepper or Natasha weren't there to force her back into bed.

There was only one problem and that was Tony.

She had snuggled into a nearby couch, wrapped in a yellow blanket and half dozing off when Tony, called out rather loudly, thanks to her horrible headache. "Hey, Snowball!"

Mirabella could barely hold in her groan.

He was dressed to perfection and holding a whisky glass and smirking at her as if she were the most amusing thing in the world. "Why the long face?"

"I'm sick." she said pathetically much to her own ears.

"I can see that, when was the last time you wore make up? Or brush that dirty mop you call hair?"

"Not in the mood, Tony," she snarled. "Don't you have somebody else to bother?"

"Nope, you're the only one," he said as he sat next to her. "So it's your duty to keep me company."

She groaned, but decided not to fight it.

She laid back into the pillows and she and Tony laid in comfortable silence watching an old documentary until he said obnoxiously. "You know you should really get some sleep. You look like a train wreck." Mirabella found a trace of concern in his superior tone.

"Why, Mr. Stark are you worried about me?" she asked in mild shock.

"Don't flatter yourself kid." he snorted, but then soften. "But really get some sleep, and don't worry, I'll protect you if some assassin come flying through the window."

"Thanks," she said, but she knew that Tony meant well. She snuggled deeper into the covers and she fell into a deep sleep, hoping that this flu would go away and that Steve would come back soon.

Mirabella suddenly woke up when someone placed a cool hand to her forehead. She perked up, thinking it was Tony trying to choke her in her sleep but to her surprise she found herself staring into anxious blue eyes.

"Steve!" she chocked out then fell into a coughing fit.

Steve pat her on the back.

"You're back!" she smiled like a little kid. "And you're safe!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms round him.

"Of course I'm safe your silly girl," he said as he gently pushed her back into bed. "Go back to sleep, you still have a fever."

He nearly had had a heart attack when he came in and saw Mirabella on the couch, nearly burning up with fever while Tony was absentmindly playing guitar hero and singing to the top of his lungs. With disapproval he had carried her up to her own room and watched her sleep until she woke up.

She was still a little sick, but she was slowly getting better.

"Why on earth were you sleeping on the couch?" he asked shaking his head.

"You get pretty tired of your bed when you've been in it for the past three days," she groaned. "Especially if Pepper and Natasha are your nurses." The girls had practically tried every aliment that they could to try to heal her chicken soup, herbal tea, until Mirabella said firmly that it would go away on it's own.

"How was your trip? What took you so long?" she demanded.

Steve looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Things got a bit complicated and I was searching for a preset to give you." he was blushing.

"A present?" her light blue eyes widened.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to feel lonely every time I left for a mission so," he awkwardly pulled out a small, cocker spaniel puppy from a small cage. The puppy whimpered and he handed it to her. She nearly squealed with delight. She was small with brown hair and white ears and reminded her distantly of Lady, from the Disney version of Lady and the Tramp, the only Disney movie that she really enjoyed.

"Oh, Steve she's perfect," she said, she couldn't stop smiling as she buried her face in the puppy's collar. "That is so sweet of you, thank you."

Steve was blushing furiously now, but look pleased. "You're welcome, but can you please get back into bed? You look exhausted."

"Sure," she nodded. "And Lady can sleep with me."

"Lady?"

"My puppy."

He shook his head, amused and not getting the Disney metaphor. "You are a strange girl indeed, Miss Mirabella Roma."

"I know," she smirked. "But that's why you love me."

Steve ruffled her hair. "That is one of the many reasons."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Please Review!


	8. Sweet Butterfly

Chapter Eight-Sweet Butterfly

In the last few months Mirabella had become more and more confortable in Avengers tower to the point that it now truly felt like home and something she had looked forward to every day. Steve had left on a couple of missions since as had Mirabella since after all she was a SHIELD agent.

It amuse her to find out that Steve missed her even more when she was gone that when he was gone.

Tony had told her about it one particular afternoon when she came back.

"He was just moping around the room like someone had died," Tony smirked. "And he wouldn't let go of Lady, he just kept hugging her and hugging her as if she were you. I'm telling you, Bell you might want to find a new boyfriend before old Cap turns psycho."

"Shut up Stark!" Steve blushed furiously as he threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, don't hate me because you have abandonment issues."

"I don't have issues," he protest as he cradled Mirabella in his arms. "Don't believe him, I only hugged Lady, once, once and that was because I was cold." he murmured. "And Tony just happen to be in the room."

Mirabella laughed. "Don't worry, I believe you."

It was one cold Saturday afternoon that Mirabella heard a strange noise coming from one of the bedrooms. There was crying, and sniffling, and cursing.

Mirabella grabbed the gun that she had hidden in one of the drawers and slowly walked towards it.

There was no one here and Jarvis hadn't announced any arrival and she feared that someone had hacked the system.

She slowly approached the door and with one kick she tore the door down and pointed the gun towards a very frightened and crying Pepper Potts. "Mirabella what are you doing?!" she shrieked.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly as she put the gun down. "I'm paranoid." she frowned. "Hey, what's wrong why are you crying?"

"Oh, nothing." she sniffled.

"Pepper," Mirabella said sternly.

"Oh, Ella I can't tell you," she sobbed. "It's just too horrible!"

"More horrible than you dating Tony Stark and actually liking it, I don't think so," she teased lightly as she sat next to her on the cold bathroom floor. "Come on, I thought you said we were friends."

"We are!"

"Then tell me!"

"I'm pregnant," she said ackwardly.

Mirabella looked at her blankly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've gone to the doctor and taken several pregnancy test," she looked and saw at least a dozen of them in the trash can.

"I have a hard time understand why you're so upset Pep," she said softly. "A baby is wonderful and I don't think of anyone who should have one other than you and Tony. You two are practically married, only without a ring."

"Oh, Ella you don't understand," she said, after all she was only eighteen and she and Steve lived in Lovey Dovey land most of the time. "Neither me or Tony want a baby, Tony hates kids and I can't deal with one and be CEO of a company."

"Well then let Tony take responsibility for once," she said. "Pep, it's Tony's company as much as yours and how are you so sure that Tony hates kids-maybe he'll be happy that you're carrying his child." it was a long shot, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Do you really think so?" she said hopefully.

"You'll never know until you tell him."

"All right," she said the fear slowly leaving her face. "I'll tell him tonight. After dinner, thanks Ella." she hugged her.

After dinner Tony and Pepper headed to their bedroom and Tony was removing his tie when Pepper sat next to him and said softly. "Tony." she whispered.

"Yes, babe?" he said as he kissed her.

"I have something to tell you," she fumbled with her hands.

"Mmm, what is it you're going to work for twenty hours a day now?" he joked, but realize that Pepper wasn't laughing. "Ok, you have your serious face going on there, what's up?"

"How would you feel about a baby?" she asked.

Tony scrunched up his nose. "You mean one of those football size things that are all chubby and squirmy and cry a lot."

"Yes."

"Then no thanks."

"Be serious Tony," she snapped.

"I am being serious, why are you so uptight?" his smile fell from his face and he came to a realization. "Oh, no you're. . .you can't. .are you."

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she whispered scared.

Tony abruptly stood up and ran him fingers through his hair. "Oh, god what are we going to do? We don't need a baby. I don't even want a baby right now," a slow smiled appear on his face. "I know what we can do, Pep you can have an abortion that would solve all of our problems."

"Excuse me?" she growled. "People know that I'm going to have this baby."

"Who knows?" he demanded.

"Well, only Mirabella," she confessed.

He breathed a sighed of relief. "See, she's trustworthy. Mirabella wont tell anyone, so just let me get a doctor's number-"

"Dammit Tony are you really that heartless!" Pepper screamed, the tears slowly spilling down her cheeks. "How can you say you're going to kill your own baby? That baby is a human being Tony, not a machine."

"No, that thing is a fetus."

"Stop calling it that!" Pepper screeched. "I wont have an abortion, I wont and you can either support my decision and we can have this baby together or I can just get out of your life forever."

Tony stood silent.

Pepper sighed disappointed and slowly closed the door.

"If I tell you a secret will you promise not to tell anyone?" Mirabella asked as she inched closer to Steve.

Steve wrapped his arms around her. "It depends what's the secret."

"Pepper is pregnant," she said with glee. "Tony is going to become a Daddy."

"Wow, a daddy?" a slow smile spread across his face. "Well what do you know, I'm happy for them."

"Imagine Tony Stark a father."

"I can't imagine it."

"Pepper was a little worried about Tony's reaction," she looked up at him. "But I didn't think Tony would react that bad."

"Nope." he leaned down and kissed her.

At that moment Pepper stormed into the room, her face wet with tears. "Oh, you guys are busy, I'll leave."

"No, Pep," Mirabella unwrapped herself from Steve. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Tony, is a-" she mouthed a foul word.

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "I'll leave you ladies alone."

She rolled her eyes at his cowardice.

"He wants me to have an abortion," she screeched. "He told me he doesn't want a baby and I'll told him that I was going to have one and that if he really loved me and this baby that he will supports us, but he did nothing Ella, he just stood there like a big idiot!" she blew her nose at the side of her sleeve. "I'm moving back home. I'm quitting in the morning and going back to Colorado."

"Pep, you can't leave!" she protested, she was furious about what Tony had done and she could have killed him. "Look, let me talk to him, stay here, and don't do anything rash. Everthging will be ok, Pep trust me."

Pepper looked confused, but nodded as she hugged a pillow and pulled it close to her chest.

Mirabella angrily ran to Tony's room where he was drinking a bottle of vodka. He turned to stare at her and before he could say anything Mirabella slapped him across the face. "You are an incredible, self center jerk, who doesn't deserve to have a girl like Pepper!" she hollered.

Tony opened his mouth to protest. "I didn't want a baby. I don't know why she got pregnant anyway."

"Mistakes happen, but a baby is not a mistake it's a blessing, why can't you see that?"

She demanded. "You're not the only one with problems, Tony. Pepper is vulnerable and scared and terrified and what you said to her wasn't exactly helpful."

Tony shook his head. "I guess I was a jerk, huh?"

"More like an asshole."

"But what if I'm a horrible father?" he said worriedly. "What if something happens to Pepper? What if the baby doesn't love me?"

"The baby will love you because he's your baby," she said softly. "And Tony I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a wonderful father."

He gave her a hopeful smile. "Do you really think so."

"I'm 99.9 percent sure."

He smirked. "Thanks Mirabella for setting me straight."

"You're welcome, but talk to Pepper, she's really upset."

He frowned. "Where is she?"

"Up stairs in my room."

Tony raced up the stairs and found Pepper on the bed, clutching pillow. The sight nearly broke his heart

"Pep," he whispered.

'What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, isn't going to change anything," she snarled. "You hurt me, Tony you really hurt me."

"I know," he said softly as he sat next to her and Pepper didn't push him away. "I treated you like shit and you deserved to be treated like a queen. But I swear Pepper Potts that I will make it up you every single day you're pregnant with that baby." he leaned forward and kissed her. "And every single day after that."

Pepper smiled reluctantly as she pressed a hand to her cheek. "Do you really mean that?"

Tony nodded. "I do."

The next morning she went to the helicarrier to pick up some files and meet Steve for lunch when she stopped short near the Agents Lounge when she heard her name along with familiar voices of a few other agents.

"So have you heard the news, apparently Roma got herself a new man."

"Really who?"

"Are you seriously talking about Mirabella Roma?"

"The one and only, rumor is that she dating one fine Steve Rogers."

"Captain America?"

"Obviously."

"Wow, how did Roma managed that? I've been trying for months to get him to notice me."

"Who knows, but don't worry she wont last long. Rogers will find out soon enough that she's not worth it, she's crazy in the brain. A real psycho. So not worth it. Trust me, in a few weeks she will be what she always was-a nobody."

Laughter.

Mirabella numbly walked to the other side and unconscienly dug her nails in her upper arm like she always did when she was frustrated and nervous. Were they right? Of course they were. She was a nobody, a loser, the Queen of Darkness. Not someone who should be Miss America. "You're not good enough for Rogers, Roma," she hissed though gritted teeth. "You knew that, but you were too much of a fool to accept it."

"Hey, Bell," Steve appeared in front of her smiling. "Ready for lunch?"

"Stay away from me!" she screeched as she pushed him back.

Steve looked surprise. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What's got you so upset?"

Mirabella was trembling now and the tears will slowly fall soon. "Just say it Steve!"

"Say what?" he asked confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Say it damn it," she screeched the tears falling. "Just say it, you only went out with me because you felt sorry for me. That you will leave in a few days and go looking for someone prettier and more feminine someone worthy of Captain America."

"You're being ridiculous!" he scolded her. "Who the hell have you such a crazy idea?"

"People talk-"

"Well those people are stupid!" he snarled as he forcefully pulled her into a tight hug. She squirmed, but he refused to let her go. "When are you going to get this through your head you silly girl, I love you and only you. I love you just the way you are. I don't want a six foot airhead blond model, I want you. I want my short, orange hair assassin who may look a tough as a rock, but is the sweetest, more wonderful person I know."

By that time Mirabella was full on crying.

"Thank you," she hiccupped.

"What for?" he said softly.

"For loving me."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Please Review!


	9. Captured Butterfly

Chapter Nine-Captured Butterfly

The months from then on passed surprisingly fast and before they knew it, it was almost March and Pepper was in her eight month of pregnancy. The entire team, had been surprise at the idea that Tony Stark, the Tony Stark was going to become a father, but after their initial shock had worn out they had congratulated the billionaire.

Mirabella found it sweet that Tony true to his word was treating Pepper like a queen, with all the attention that she deserved, he went and fetch her whatever she wanted. A neck pillow, socks, and whatever she was craving.

But as the birth of his baby approach (gender unknown) Steve could see that the billionaire was becoming more nervous and he couldn't help but be amused.

"What if I'm not a good father?" Tony asked him panicked one day as he and Steve had a drink at the bar. He hadn't told anyone about how nervous he was, only Mirabella knew and she hadn't said a thing and Tony was too proud and embarrassed to say anything to Pepper. But he felt that he could trust Steve. "What if I become just like my father was?"

Steve raised an eyebrow at the mention of his old friend. "Howard? I thought that he was good father."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, if you think that ignoring your son and never saying I love you to him are traits of good parenting."

Steve winced, it was obvious that Tony came from a broken home which Steve had a hard time relating too since Steve had had a happy, warm childhood with his parents before they died from illness. "Don't worry Tony I'm sure you'll be a good father," he reassured him. "Or if not you can learn, you wont be alone you'll have Pepper and the Avengers and Mirabella."

"Great," Tony moaned. "My baby will grow up to be a genius assassin with anger issues, just what I always wanted."

"You can't say I didn't warn you."

Tony snorted as he took his keys. "I'm going for a drive," he patted Steve's arm. "Thanks Cap for your words of wisdom, I'll keep them in mind."

Steve smiled. Him and Tony seemed to be little by little breaking the barrier between them.

Downtown Pepper, Natasha, and Mirabella were looking for baby clothes and Natasha was getting rather impatient.

"Pepper, why do you have to be so difficult?" she growled as she put back a pink jumper. "What's so hard about asking the doctor if the baby is a boy or a girl, it would make this damn shopping trip much easier."

Mirabella agreed the same thing, most stores only came in two colors pink for a girl and blue for a boy.

"Tony and I want it to be a surprise," Pepper insisted as she put back a pair of blue baby socks. "Though now I'm starting to regret it, it makes shopping harder."

"Well then just go to the doctor and ask," Mirabella hinted.

"Not a chance," Pepper growled and Natasha and Mirabella ignored her acid tone, they were used to Pepper having mood swings.

"I can't believe March is almost over, and Saturday is-" Mirabella stopped speaking and a little blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Mirabella are you blushing," Natasha teased as she pulled back the baby jumpsuits. "Oh, you are! Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing!" she insisted.

"You said Saturday," Pepper hinted with a devilish smile. "Do you have anything plan?"

"Oh, it's with Steve isn't it!" Natasha accused. "Are you two finally going to do it?"

"It?" she asked confused, then she got even redder. "No."

"Ella are you a virgin?" Pepper asked. Mirabella looked at the floor. "Oh, you're a virgin and Steve is a virgin that's so sweet, it's like an old timey movie."

"Can we please stop talking about my non existing sex life," Mirabella begged. "I was just saying that Saturday is my birthday. I'm turning nineteen."

Both Natasha and Pepper started jumping up and down.

"It's your brithday!"

"You have to have a party!"

"With alchohol!"

"And strippers!"

"No, no!" she said firmly. "No parties, no alcohol, no strippers."

Pepper pouted. "But why not? It's your birthday, we should do something special!"

"Maybe she's hoping Steve will give her a little present," Natasha said mischievously "Something you can unwrap."

"Nat, please stop being perverted," she said. "Look, I don't want anything, I hate celebrating my birthday, it's just another holiday, so please let it go."

But it was obvious that neither Pepper nor Natasha were willing to let this go.

Uptown Tony had dragged Clint, Bruce, and Steve to look a wedding rings. He was going to propose to Pepper as soon as the baby was born and he decided to take them to help him.

"How about this one?" Bruce pointed to a silver ring with a purple stone.

"Bruce, is an engagement, not a prom in the 70's," Tony said as he asked the jewel totally stupid questions.

"How about this one?" Steve said as he pointed at a small right with tiny stones. "It's traditional." and it would be the kind of ring that Steve would give to Mirabella if they ever got married.

"I hate traditional." Tony bellowed. "Think big, Cap. Extraordinarily, think Big Ben big."

"Hey, guys I just go a text from Natasha," Clint said with a small smile on his face.

"Nobody wants to hear about your sex life, Robin Hood."

"Shut up," Clint murmured. "Mirabella's birthday is on Saturday. The girls want to throw her a surprise party."

"It's her birthday?" Steve asked perplexed.

"You don't know your own girlfriend birthday?" Bruce asked confused.

"And here I thought that Cap was a perfect gent." Tony sneered.

"Shut up, how am I suppose to know? She never talks about her personal life." Steve turned towards Clint. "Tell Pepper and Natasha that I'll meet them at the Italian restaurant downtown. We have a party to plan."

Mirabella knew something was up.

Everyone seemed to be strangely avoiding her and Pepper and Natasha giggled every time they saw her. Bruce had attempted to keep her busy by giving her a lecture on gamma radiations when she had finally stopped him and demanded that he take her upstairs before she stabbed him.

Bruce unwillingly did as he was told. It didn't matter that he could turn into a raging green monster Mirabella could still smack him into the ground.

The elevators doors open and she found the living room empty, she crossed towards the terrace and opened the door. "Hello, is anyone-"

"Surprise!"

The Avengers and Pepper cheered.

Mirabella gasped. "You guys!"

The Avengers had placed a few tables covered with a bright pink tablecloth sprinkled with black feathers. On top of the tables was a vase with pink and white roses. There were balloons everywhere in different shades on pink. A perfect cake decorated with pink roses and a pale white sugar butterfly stood at the side.

"Happy birthday, honey," Steve hugged her tightly and Mirabella stared at him in shocked.

"Steve, you did this all for me?" she couldn't help but be impress.

"Correction, we all did," Tony said smirking. "Happy birthday, carrot top."

She smirked back at him. "Thanks, Tony," she said. "Thank you all of you. This is really nice. . .and totally unexpected."

They chorused "You're welcome!"

"Come on," Steve grabbed her by the waist, "There's something I want to show you."

Mirabella was ready to follow him when a silver rope wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her up. Mirabella screeched and everyone stared in shock at the person that was pulling her up.

Loki.

Loki was on top of a small airship dressed in gold and dark green robes and smirking in satisfaction and he got Mirabella on top of the aircraft. "That was almost too easy."

Clint threw one of his arrows, but Loki catch it easily and let it drop on the floor causing the tables and decorations to explode. "Think of this as my revenge, farewell Avengers."

And then he and Mirabella dissapered.

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thank you for your reviews! You guys are so sweet!


	10. Dark Butterfly

Chapter Ten-Dark Butterfly

Mirabella felt like she was sleeping on top of an igloo when she slowly started regaining consciencess. She didn't know how the hell in the first place had she passed out, she guessed it must have been the scare she received when the freak had grabbed her in the middle of her own birthday party or maybe it was the shocked expression that Steve had given her when he took her away. Either way she had passed out.

She hissed under her breath as she slowly forced herself off the cold, black concrete floor and looked around.

She had to wait a minute or two fro her vision to clear up before everything started making sense again.

She looked around and even her, a tough assassin who had seen the gruelest things on this earth felt a chill run down her spine when she surveyed her territory.

She guessed that the man with the green robes must have locked her here-a sort of jail cell to keep her prisoner.

It was cold and dark and she couldn't see a single thing it was like being trapped in a black hole. She forced herself up from the cold floor and slowly walked around the cell. It was as big as a small bathroom-only enough air so you could breath.

She tried to remain calm, freaking out wasn't going to help her case, but believe her it wasn't exactly easy to calm herself when your locked in the middle of who knows where.

She wrapped her hands around the iron gate and used all her strength to try and pull it open or at least stretch it enough so that she could crawl out of it.

"Come on, come on," she commanded herself as she through gritted teeth pulled with all her might, but after ten minutes of trying even she knew how impossible that was.

Briefly, she though about kicking the gate and knowing that she didn't have other options she stood back a little and then used all of her force to kick down the door.

It didn't work.

Obviously.

The iron handles moved a little, but that was it.

All she got was a sore foot and a whole lot of pain.

"Damn it," she cursed.

"It's no use trying to get out," the strange man with the green robes appeared chuckling, slowly exiting from the dark shadows. He put a pale finger across his chin. "I've used my most powerful spells to see that you wouldn't get out my little assassin."

Mirabella stared at him in shocked. Magic? Something about that sounded eerily familiar.

"You're Loki," she finally let out. "Thor's brother."

Loki's face twisted in disgust. "Thor is not my brother you inconsiderate fool! How dare you compare me to him, I should tear you to shreds just from making that assumption!" his features paled again. "But yes I am Loki."

"Why are you keeping me here?" she asked, surprisingly calm. "I haven't done anything to you."

"You haven't," he said. "But you little Avengers friends have."

"You tried to enslave the human race!" she yelled. "What were they suppose to do? Step aside and let you run the show!"

Loki pressed a thin sword under her pointed chin. "I watch my mouth if I were you. I don't think Captain America would appreciate the fact that I turned Miss America to pieces, now don't you think it would be best if we all got along."

She snorted.

Loki ignored her. "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer like a good little girl."

She snorted again.

"Now tell me details about your famous Captain Rogers?" he asked sounding very much like a pychopath. "What are his weaknesses? What are the things that make him want to crawl under the bed? The things that make him shiver?"

"Bite me."

Loki scowled, but quickly moved on to the next question. "All right, all right I understand. Boyfriend. Sensitive issues, I understand it takes a while to forget about that. Now how about someone else, Iron Man? Black Widow? Hulk? Hawkeye? Fury?"

"I rather die than betray them," she hissed through gritted teeth. "And I suggest you go, you're wasting your time."

At first her appeared furious, but then his breathing calmed down. "Have it you're way. Die here for all I care," he turned away and she could hear him murmur. "You could have lived, little fool."

As soon as he left a strange green gas was poured inside the cell and everything around Mirabella became black.

Back in Avengers tower to say that Steve was freaking out would have been a kindness, he might as a well been a crazy person at a mental hospital.

"Rogers, you need to calm the fuck down," Natasha growled as she sat in one of the nearby stools. She was getting seriously tired that Rogers was pacing around mumbling to himself and looking nearly closed to tears when he saw Mirabella's puppy, Lady.

"What Natasha is trying to say in a most drastic way is that," Bruce put a reassuring hand on his shoulders and forced Steve to look at him. "That you need to stop worrying so much about Mirabella. We'll get her back, Steve I swear it."

"You don't understand, Bruce," Steve insisted. "It wasn't someone in the Mafia that took her, we could easily find them, but it was Loki. A god that could have taken her anywhere outside earth, so I apologize if I can't be calm right now."

"Stark and Fury are working on finding her Steve," Clint assured him. '"No one can find out information faster that Stark and Fury has all sorts of connections."

"To who Buzz Lighyear?" he said sarcastically.

"Listen to Legolas, Cap," Tony said with his trademark grin. "He knows what he's talking about, don't worry we'll get back your pouty girlfriend before you know it."

Steve forced a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Here, honey," Pepper said as she handed him a cup of tea. "This should help."

"Thanks, Ms. Potts." he murmured as he drank his tea. "It smells delcious."

"It's vanilla."

"Mirabella loved wearing her vanilla perfume." he said miserably.

Tony groaned. "Wow, wait a go Pep."

"How was I suppose to know?"

"What is that?" Clint jumped form his chair and reached for his bow and arrow at the bright colorful light in front of them.

The light dissapered and in front of them was a six foot god with familiar blond hair and hammer.

Thor.

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews they mean a lot to me!


	11. Fighting Butterfly

Chapter Eleven: Fighting Butterfly

When Mirabella finally woke up hours later she felt like she always did after someone had caused her to pass out: with a big headache, a bad vision, and a dry mouth.

Her bones felt numb and whatever that gas that they had put on her had done it's effect: it was making her weak. She could barely stand up without her whole body screaming in pain.

She stood up slowly, using the back of the wall for balance and she slowly got up to her feet. She desperately wished that she had her SHIELD uniform instead of what she was wearing, she doubted that ballet flats would impress a guy like Loki.

Once she had managed to stand she struggled to regain her vision properly, but when she did she felt a tug in her heart. She was not alone.

There were two men guarding her cell, dressed in similar clothes like Loki but in gray and light blue. One of them noticed that she had awaken and said rather harshly. "Don't move or you're dead."

"I'm not doing anything," she snapped back with a struggle in her voice as she tried to maintain her composure.

She had to find a way to get out of here and fast, the problem was she didn't know where the hell she was in the first place. That, however, was the least of her problems. First she needed to get out of here, then she would worry about how she would get home.

"I have to use the restroom," she blurted out. Pathethic, she knew and a poor excuse as an agent, but it was the only thing she could think off. She couldn't kick the gate anyway.

"Too bad," the other guard snorted in reply.

"Please," Mirabella said in her best damsel-in-distress voice. "I'm sure Loki wouldn't mind and I'll be good I promise. After I go I'll come back without fighting I promise."

She prayed that her ridiculous plan would work.

The gaurds looked at each other, until one of them shrugged. "All right why not?"

He pulled out of his pocket a set of keys and slowly opened the lock. When she heard the lock be open she thought that was the sweetest sound that she had even heard in her life.

"But no funny business got it," he said pausing.

"No funny business," she promise.

He grabbed her hands.

"Hey, what gives?!"

"Relax," the guard smirked. "Primarily measures." He tied her wrists together with a simple brown rope. "Now come on."

Mirabella waited until the gaurds were locking the door behind her before she turned around and kicked one of them in the back of the neck. He fell to the floor and turned around to curse at her, but before he did Mirabella stomped his face with her foor, knocking him unconscious.

The other guard continued to stare in shock between Mirabella and the fallen guard and before he could even try anything she easily broke the ropes around her wrists and punched the guy across his face.

Satisfied that she had beat them she hurried as fast as she could through the dark hallway. She didn't know which way to turn or if they were even doors or windows, but she had to try.

She continued running, almost out of breath, feeling the walls with her fingers hoping to find a secret exit, she doubted anyone knew that Loki was bringing her here.

Her fingers finally felt something uneven and she slowly pushed it.

The wall opened a crack and she slowly pushed it even more. Mirabella peered outside. She got out and looked around the room. It was painted gold with other finaries as well as a large bed in the middle draped with green covers. There was a helmet with big gold horns on top of it.

She flinched when she touched it. She knew who this belonged too.

Loki.

She was in Loki's room

She had to get out of here. Fast.

She opened the door connected to the room but when she did, she couldn't hold in her gasp.

Even though there was a beautiful room here, when she looked outside she saw the remainders of a dead planet. Everything was gray and dead, the trees were just branches and there was no one in sight.

"Sad isn't it?" a cold voice said behind her as a hand landed on her shoulder. Loki. "But in a few years it wont be. It will once again be beautiful, even more beautiful than Asgard and better yet I will be the king. Now what are you doing out of your cell?"

"Loki," Mirabella whispered angrily. "You can't keep me locked up forever! You can't! Why the hell do you even want me for!"

Loki gave her such a cold, twisted, heartless smile that she felt a chill go down her spine. "I already told you, weren't you listening," he said in a silky voice. "Revenge."

Mirabella felt a sharp pain in her leg and then noticed quickly that Loki, while he had distracted her had stabbed her in the leg with a dageer that was spouting purple liquid.

She felt her leg go numb and when she looked down she saw that her entire right leg was turning purple.

"It's amazing what a little poiosn can do isn't it?" Loki said innocently as he picked her up. "It can destroy even the most crafty agents."

Back in Stark Tower Thor was instructing everyone what to do, he had brought a device from Asgard that his father had often used during battle to locate missing soldiers. It was a small, golden device that looked similar to a coffee pot. They just needed a piece of DNA and once connected to one of Stark's hacked SHIELD computers they would locate Mirabella.

"Do you have Lady Mirabella's DNA?" Thor asked as he finished placing the machine on one of the tables. "Man of Iron are you ready?"

"Ready!" Tony said clicking away on his computer.

"I have her hairbrush," Pepper said as she handed them her brown hairbrush. "Some of her hair must still be there."

Thor took the brush and pulled out a piece of orange hair and placed it inside the device.

Steve felt a lump in his throat as they waited for the computer to read the DNA. Steve being worrywart Steve couldn't help thinking the worst.

What if they didn't find her? What if Loki already hurt her or worse...

"It's going to be ok," Bruce said firmly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up yet, buddy we'll find her."

Steve gave him a painful smile, it was the only thing he could do without breaking in hysterical sobs.

"Got it!" Tony said as he finished clicking. "Here she is. She is in what's that. . Lotimar. . .Ladiam. . ."

"Lassinan," Thor corrected gravely. "Otherwise known as the Dead Planet."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Saving Butterfly

Chapter Twelve-Saving Butterfly

"Everyone ready?" Steve barked as he adjusted his Captain America helmet above his thick, blond hair.

"Ready!" Tony dressed as Iron Man pushed up his helmet as he went over to the future mother of his child and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart." he patted her stomach. "Be good to your mother, baby."

"You better," Pepper said as she pulled him into a kiss. "Be safe all of you and bring back Mirabella safely." she said whimpering.

"Have I ever disappointed you, Pep?" he asked.

"Hmm."

"Never mind, don't answer that I'll be back soon," he kissed her nose then turned to face Natasha. "Natasha you are officially on baby duty."

Natasha frowned. "The baby's not due for a couple of more weeks."

"You never know it is my baby," Tony said concern creasing his features. "We Starks tend to be spontaneous."

Natasha smiled understandably. "I can see that. But don't worry. I'll take good care of Pepper and your unborn spawn."

"Thank you for you selfness." he said sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome."

"Guys, enough." Steve said rather annoyed as he continued to stare at the screen where the coordinates pointed to where Mirabella was being held captured by Loki. The Dead Planet. He couldn't help but shudder.

Thor had assured him that even though it was the Dead Planet there weren't rotting corpses or a bunch of zombies. It had been nicknamed that because nobody have lived there in years and because everything that once lived was dead.

"Friends," Thor boomed as he stepped back into the living room. "Your ship awaits."

Instead of coming the usual way, Odin had actually give him a small ship where they could cross from earth to other planets. Tony had joked. "Kind of like Star Wars, big guy huh?"

Neither Steve or Thor understood the metaphor.

"Are you sure this will work?" Bruce said uncertainly as they went outside and stared at the large gray ship that was planted in front of Stark's balcony. "Wont we get lost in the middle of the universe?"

"No," Thor assured them. "This will take us directly to the Dead Planet."

"I really, really hope this works," Steve practically moaned.

"Forget about that," Tony said as he entered the ship. "I'd rather think about the horrendous things that I'd plan to do to Loki once I get my hands on him."

Steve smiled in appreciation.

"Not one of you will be hurting Loki," Thor boomed. "I know he has done may wrong things-"

"For the millionth time." Clint murmured.

"But he is still my brother," Thro glared at him. "And Asgard and I will deal with him."

"Now where have I heard that speech before," Steve said sarcastically. "No offense Thor, but you said that promise one too many times."

Thor clenched his jaw tightly. "I know friend, Steve. Please understand my sincerest apologies. I will forever be in your debt. And I pray that Lady Mirabella is safely return to you."

Steve sighed. He was feeling guilty all of a sudden. He knew that Thor meant well, probably a little too well since he could always forgive his psycho brother. "Never mind Thor. Let's just get on the ship. We need to bring Mirabella back home."

_I'm dying, _Mirabella though as she felt the hard, concrete floor beneath her body. Her face had creases and dirt on it because of the floor. The whole world around her seem to be spinning no matter what she did to avoid it. She closed her eyes and breathed, close her eyes and breathed, and yet everything around her either was spinning or was barely visible.

She could see one thing though.

Loki.

Not something she would see personally, but it was better than nothing. Or at least she though so.

She knew she was close to dying. She didn't want it to be true. But of course she wasn't stupid.

Her whole body was numb and she couldn't felt the cold. The leg where Loki had injected the poison too had long fallen asleep and she could barely breath especially since she was on the ground.

"You could have lived you know," Loki said taunting her as she stood in front of her. "You could have safe yourself."

"And let everyone else die?" she called back sarcastically. "That's not very nice of you, Loki."

Loki's lips quivered like he wanted to smile. "And why not let everyone else die? What do they mean to you? You only met them for a few months? What could they possibly mean to you?"

Mirabella smirked. "You don't know anything about friendship or love if you have to ask that," she could barely see Loki now, but she did noticed that his expression had changed. "But then again, when have to ever really cared about someone Loki? Other than yourself I mean?"

Loki flinched.

"Didn't think so."

"You are doing this for your precious Steve aren't you," Loki spat angrily. "Because you supposedly love him so much. Well what about him? What does he feel for you?"

"He loves me." she whispered.

"Really?" Loki called cynically. "I don't see him coming through the door on a white horse coming to rescue you." he kneeled down next to her. "I thought you were stronger than this. I thought you were smarter. More cunning when they told me what a terrific agent you were. A heartless one. Like me. But I guess I was disappointed, you are nothing but a stupid little girl."

"That was before," Mirabella managed to speak up, but she had to do it quickly because everything was becoming black. "Before I meet Steve."

Loki stood up disgusted. "Well, that was you first mistake then."

Mirabella heard him close the gate, but that was all. Everything around her became black.

There was a mixture of reality and lies in Mirabella's mind. She had no idea if she was asleep or awake or perhaps even dead.

But it seemed everything horrible that she had first encountered had decided to come visit for a proper horrendous goodbye.

Watching her parents murdered. .

Her parents screaming and yelling. . .

Them giving their life to protect her.. .

Her first mission. . .

The horror that she had felt when she used her gun for the first time. . .

When she saw that assassin hurt Steve. . .

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her cheek and a familiar voice murmuring her name. "Mirabella? Sweetheart, can you wake up?"

Mirabella's blue eyes flew open and she stared at Steve. Was he real? He had to be, he was so warm and strong and just happy. Even though it had only been a few days since she saw him it felt like months since she last saw him.

His thick blond hair, his baby blue eyes, his beautiful smile.

She struggled for a bit before she noticed that she was in Steve's arms and he was carrying her. "Easy does it, don't struggle sweetheart. Bruce will check on you after he-um ungreens himself."

She heard the distant sound of the Hulk's yell.

She managed to touch his cheek with her frozen hand. "Steve," she murmured. Before everything became dark again.

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Injured Butterfly

Chapter Thirteen-Injured Butterfly

"Low pulse, heavy loss of blood, bruises in the head, there may be a concussion, breathing by herself, but barely. . ." Bruce dictated like an army general to his medical team as he inspected Mirabella.

Steve grew paler and paler and Bruce rambled on.

Mirabella had fainted once again and she had unknowingly slipped into a temporarily coma due to the poor conditions that she had suffered through the past few days.

"Loki, did quite a number on her," he heard Clint tsked.

Steve's stomach did somersaults.

"At least he wont be able to hurt her again," Tony said in disgust. "I just hope that Thor finally locks him up in a nice, patted magic free jail cell."

"Steve, you ok?" Bruce said suddenly as he turned to him. "You look queasy and pale. Do you want a painkiller?"

The team looked at him for his response.

Steve shook his head. "I'm fine. Really."

"Steve-" Tony said sighing. He could be so stubborn.

"No, really," Steve insisted. Teeth gritted as he looked at Mirabella whose skin seemed to grow even paler and paler. "Don't mind me just take care of Mirabella."

Bruce still looked worried.

"Doctor," Dr. Meyer said hastily to Bruce. "From her blood samples Roma seems to have been poisoned an unknown substance is spreading through her body."

"Is it causing any damage?" Bruce demanded.

"It's slowly killing her," Dr. Meyer said. "We need to find an antidote or at least removed the bigger part of the poison from her body. I'm guessing that will stop the poison from spreading."

They all paled.

Steve felt the tears slowly spilling out. "God, she's going to die isn't she? Mirabella is going to die isn't she? The poison is going to kill her." he sounded almost hysterical.

"No, she isn't." Clint grabbed him firmly by the shoulder. "No, she isn't Rogers. She's not going to die. You are NOT allowed to think that all right. She's going to live, I swear. Bruce is going to do everything in his power to save her, right?" he gave him a look. "You need to think positive stuff. Think about Ella. Be strong for her."

Steve still looked terrified, but he was no longer crying. "Ok," he whispered.

"Wheel her to the emergency room, now!" Bruce barked as him and his other helpers helped roll Mirabella into the emergency room of the helicarrier.

Steve sat back down, still half frozen. He was mumbling a quick prayer and nobody wished to disturb him.

"Stark!" Natasha ran into the room.

"What is it, Romanoff?" Tony asked, his eyebrows raised. "And where's Pepper, I told you to take good care of her."

"Would you shut up, for three seconds?" Natasha snapped. "She's in labor. Pepper is having a baby."

Tony gasped and then he turned pale. He had a hard time talking and began stammering. "A-Are you sure? She isn't do for t-two more weeks."

"She was worrying about you and about Mirabella," Natasha said annoyed as if it should have been obvious. "That's what may have caused her water to break earlier. But would you hurry up instead of staring like a moron. Your wife needs you!"

"Of course, I Uh. . " Poor Tony looked back and forth as is he didn't know where exactly he needed to go.

"Tony?" Clint rolled his eyes. "Just go already."

"Third floor," Natasha instructed as he ran over there. She turned to face Rogers. "How you feeling?"

"A little worried," Steve told her honestly. "But physically fine."

"Don't worry." Natasha said as she patted his shoulder, she seemed warm for the first time. "Mirabella is a strong girl. She'll make it."

Steve gave her a reassuring smile. "Thanks, Nat."

On that same day at 9:58 PM Anthony Edward Stark and Virginia Potts became the proud parents of a healthy baby boy they named Stefan Collins Stark.

"Is he suppose to be this chubby?" Tony said amused as he rocked his newborn son to sleep. "He kind of looks like a small sweet potato."

The baby had soft, curly black hair, olive skin, and Pepper's hazel eyes.

"All babies are suppose to be chubby," Pepper said happily. She couldn't stop gushing over the sight of Tony holding his son. "You look sweet together."

Tony looked at her uncertainly. "Am I doing this right? What if I, don't know drop it?"

"You wont drop him," Pepper said with a laugh. "You just need to be careful of his little head. There. That's perfect."

"I may just have this father thing down after all," Tony said proudly.

"How is she?" Pepper asked quietly.

Tony flinched. "I honestly don't know, Pep. It seems Loki poisoned her with some kind of strange poison and Bruce was trying to get it out. You should have seen her. She was all pale and ghostly she looked-she looked dead, Pep."

"Bastard," Pepper cursed.

"You can say that again."

"How's Steve doing?"

"You can imagine. He's a wreck." Tony said. "It was a pretty low blow. Even for Loki."

"What now?" Pepper asked as she signaled for Tony to give her the baby.

Tony placed Stefan in her arms. "Wait I guess."

The surgery itself was a success. Bruce had managed to removed the most poisonous part from her upper thigh without damaging any of the nerves or damaging her leg. There was still poison in her body, but not enough that it could actually kill her. She was still in a coma, Bruce told Steve apologetic, and they would have to wait until she woke up on her own.

Steve numbly went to Mirabella's hospital room. It hurt him to see her like this, she had seemed so powerful, so unbreakable. It was strange to see her in this tiny hospital room unconscious and basically lifeless.

"Mirabella?" Steve said her name, even though he knew she wouldn't hear her. He just had to try.

Mirabella didn't respond.

Steve sighed as he went towards her and gave her an awkward hug. "Please, please don't die Mirabella," he whispered. "Wake up soon. I love you. I will be waiting for you. Everyone will. So please come back to us. I need you, sweetheart."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Beautiful Butterfly

Chapter Fourteen-Beautiful Butterfly

Mirabella didn't know how exactly she was feeling when she woke up. At first everything around her felt numb, like if she was under a lot of drugs, which she was possibly and feeling as if waking up from a blissful dream.

But soon the numbness began to go away.

"Ow!" she yelped, surprise how squeaky she sounded.

She was feeling a sharp pain in her leg, where they had just made the surgery injection as if someone had place a trunk on top of it. Only it wasn't a trunk. It was Steve.

He had fallen asleep while sitting in the dingy hospital chair, but had rested his head and his arms, wrapped around his head on top of her thigh.

He looked so cute while he was sleeping, she though. Cute, but tired.

There were dark circles under her eyes and he looked pale and thin like when he missed meals for more than two days. His blond hair was romped as if he had finger combed it, which he probably had since he did that when he was stress out.

She suddenly felt guilty, obviously Steve had been worried about her and she couldn't even feel bad about being such a burden because she didn't know what happened. Everything was just a big blob or blurs and shouting and pain. The only thing that kept appearing was Steve's face when he had finally found her filled with happiness.

"Steve," she pressed hand on his shoulder. "Steve." she shook his shoulder again hating how pathetic her voice sounded when she hadn't used in a few days. How long had she's been out anyway? A day? Two? A week?

"Steve." she said finally losing patience. "Wake up."

Steve groaned as he slowly woke up. He stared at her in astonishment as if she were a ghost. "Mirabella?" he blinked at her with his blue eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Oh course it is, silly." Mirabella teased him. "Who else did you think-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence because he suddenly wrapped his big, strong arms around her and nearly growled. "Don't you ever do that again, all right," he nearly hissed. "You better not let me go through that ordeal again, Mirabella Roma." he scolded her.

"Wow, Steve," she giggled. "Don't hold back or anything. And ow, you squishing me." she shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "That was mean of me. It's just I'm so glad. . .you have no idea what I went through. . .it's just." he rummage his hands through his blond hair.

"I'm sorry," she said embarrassed. She felt the tears coming down. "I'm so sorry, Steve."

"It's not you fault, sweetie." he said as he grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say. That was dumb of me. What I meant to say was are you all right?"

"I'm fin-"

"Don't you say that you're fine, Ella." he said sternly. "I want the truth please."

"Fine," she pouted. "Like someone stabbed me in the leg and then threw a brick over my head."

Steve chuckled. "Much better. Bruce gave you some painkillers. He said you should feel better in a couple of days, you need to take it easy you just went through some major surgery." he petted her cheek.

"Oh," Mirabella's smile fell. That's why she had been feeling so rotten. "Steve, can you tell me what happened? With Loki and everything."

"You don't remember?" Steve hesitated.

"Not much."

"Well, pretty much this is what happened," Steve squirmed uncomfortably. "Loki poisoned you by stabbing some weird liquid in you thigh. Bruce had to open you thigh a little so they could take out the poison."

"And Loki?" she asked quietly. "What happened to him?"

"Don't worry." Steve smiled. "Thor took him away. He wont be bothering us anymore, sweetie."

Mirabella burst into tears.

Steve looked back shocked. "Why on earth are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy," she blubbered. She knew she sounded like an idiot, but she didn't care. She was trembling and she could hardly speak. "I thought he was going to kill me Steve. I really thought I was going to die. I thought I was going to die, without being able to say goodbye."

"You don't have to worry about that," he said as he hugged her tightly, pushing back her soft, orange hair. "I will always be here for you, I will always protect you. I swear Mirabella that I'm not ever going to let something like this happen to you again. We'll be together forever."

"Do you mean that?" she whimpered.

"Of course I do." he said gently.

"This must seem pretty pathetic, huh," Mirabella said as she dried her tears. "I was ranked top agent three years in a row back at SHIELD and now I'm blubbering all over the place."

"It's ok, to cry Mirabella," he said reassuringly. He suddenly started to frown, looking very nervous and worried. He put his hands in his pocket. "You know what I said, before that I wanted you and me to be together forever?"

"Yes, about five seconds ago. Why?"

"Well, I want to make it a little more official," he said fumbling and blushing. "And I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to make an honest woman out of you"

"Steve," she giggled. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, I. .." he fumbled as he kneel down on one knee and pulled out a small, red box from his pocket. He opened it and presented her with a small, beautiful diamond ring. "It was my mother's. Fury managed to find it among Howard's stuff. I was just wondering, Mirabella Roma, will you give me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Mirabella stared shocked between the ring and Steve's hopeful face. She didn't know what to say, but at the same time she knew that another crying jag would soon follow. "I don't you what to say." she stumbled.

"I think at this point someone might say yes or no." Steve teased her.

Mirabella rolled her eyes. "I think. . .I think I would love to have that ring." she stumbled, embarrassed that she sounded like a moron.

Steve didn't seem to mind as he gently slipped the ring into her wedding finger. "That's the answer is was hoping to receive," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her. "I love you, Mrs. Rogers."

A few days later Mirabella was released from the hospital and she was helping Pepper organized things for her wedding in a couple of weeks. After learning that Cap had proposed to Mirabella, Tony had immediately declared he was not going to be left behind and proposed to Pepper right there on the spot.

Pepper had agreed and they would be married at the beach, near their home in Malibu.

"What do you think silk or lace?" Pepper said worriedly as she showed her friends the two materials. "Well?"

"Silk." Mirabella said.

"Silk." Natasha countered and the said devilishly. "Lace is more appropriate for the wedding night."

Pepper blushed.

"Stefan is such a cute baby, Pep," Mirabella said as she picked up the chubby little baby that was less than three weeks old. "He kind of looks like Tony."

"He's lazy like Tony," Pepper corrected. "I swear he does nothing but sleep and eat and cry."

"Give the kid a break," Natasha chided. "You didn't expect him to start building little robots did you?"

"God help us," Pepper sighed.

"So Ella, when are you and Steve getting married?" Natasha asked curiously.

"We don't know yet," Mirabella said as she looked up from her wedding magazine. "We are still deciding on the date. It's going to be small though since everyone he knew is dead and I wasn't exactly a social butterfly."

"Hey, I also heard you quit SHIELD." Natasha mumbled. "What was that all about."

Pepper gasped. "You quit SHIELD? Why?"

Mirabella shrugged. "I decided that I didn't want to be a part of it anymore. I didn't want to through that pain or seeing people die, people suffering until they died, even though they kind of deserve it. Plus I would be saving Steve from a lot of nervous breakdowns," Mirabella smiled. "Maybe being a housewife will be a nice change of pace."

Natasha snorted.

"But what about The White Butterfly?" Natasha sked. "You created some legend Roma and you're just going to disappear?"

Mirabella shrugged. "My code name, The White Butterfly was more of my parents thing. What they hoped I would have become. But being an Agent never gave me happiness. I think it's safe to say that I pleased them, my parents I mean. Now I hope to do something I actually like doing. Like maybe go to cooking school and become a chef or something."

"Well, what did Fury say?" Pepper asked as she nursed the baby. "Was he angry?"

"No," Mirabella said remembering Fury's reaction. He had been shocked when she told him that she was quitting as an agent, but in the end he had understood and wished her luck on her marriage. "He was pretty cool about it."

The girls stayed quiet.

Pepper exclaimed. "I know how about we have a double wedding. You and me and Steve and Tony!" she exclaimed. "It will be fun."

"Really?" she asked. She suddenly imagined a wedding filled with Iron Man dancing girls and lights. "Are you sure? It's your big day-"

"Don't be silly," Pepper said. "We can have a double wedding. You're my friend and Steve is Tony's friend no matter how much he doesn't want to admit. So how about it?"

Mirabella nodded, feeling excited for the first time. "All right, let's do it."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. White Butterfly

Chapter Fifteen-White Butterfly

"Are you guys still not done?" Natasha joked as she came in wearing a long black dress and holding Stefan. She had been babysitting for Pepper and Tony while they got ready. "I left you guys five hours ago."

"Speak for yourself." Pepper said, she was wearing an white empire cut dress with a long tail and her strawberry blond hair was up in a bun. She picked up her baby. "How did my baby boy behave?"

"Like an angel." Natasha replied.

"Where were you for the past five hours?" Mirabella asked feeling extremely uncomfortable. She was wearing a princess style white dress and a long veil. Her orange hair was in a neat chignon and she was wearing a set of pearls plus Steve's diamond engagement ring.

"Me and Clint were looking for apartments." she said casually. "We found a decent one in Queens."

"You and Clint?" Pepper squealed.

"Why?" Mirabella asked confused. She thought that Clint and Natasha were just friends.

Natasha blushed a little which was unusual for her. "We're kind of. . Been seeing each other for the past three weeks."

"And you didn't say anything?" Pepper gasped. "Nat, we're your best friends, how could you not have said anything?"

"I wanted to," Natasha defended herself. "But there was never an appropriate time. You were about to give birth in the living room while Mirabella was dying in some strange planet. So excuse me if I didn't bother telling you guys."

"I'm happy for you, Natasha," Mirabella said smiling. "You two will make a nice couple."

"Thank you," she replied. "You look like a princess. Both of you do."

The brides gushed their thank yours.

"We should probably get going," Natasha said. "They are going to start at any minute."

"Oh, I hope everything goes by perfectly." Pepper squirmed in nervousness.

"Don't worry," Mirabelle assured her friend. "It will."

It did in the end, go by perfectly or at least it should have but at the end of the ceremony Tony "surprise" them by providing them both dancing Captain America and Iron Man girls, not exactly what Pepper had planned. But as Pepper said, it could have been worse.

"I have a surprise for your Mrs. Rogers," Steve told her smiling as he pulled her closer. "Have I told you, you look so beautiful right now?"

"Yes, about three thousand times," she grinned. "And I thought the dancing girls were from both you and Tony."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Just let me give you your surprise, will you?"

"All right fine," she said feeling jittery.

Steve placed the white and gold box that he had been having close to him all through the ceremony and now she was finally going to know what was inside. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Steve opened the box and instead of white pigeons being released there were hundred of little white butterflies released into the air. Mirabella stared at them in amazement and a little white butterfly landed on her shoulder. "Oh, Steve, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say. . .thank you! Thank you!"

Steve chuckled at her childhood amusement and kissed her. "I love you Mrs. Rogers."

"I love you too. Mr. Rogers." she grinned back.

"Forever and always?"

Mirabella looked around her friends that she cared about and loved and who had been there for her every step of the way. She saw the most perfect man in front of her, who truly loved her and told her that she had a right to be loved. Everything was so different now than it had been a year ago.

The circle was complete.

The White Butterfly was finally home.

"Forever and always." she assured him.

THE END!

Thank you to everyone that read, favored, and reviewed this story. I'm so grateful to all of you and I thank you so much. Should I do a sequel, or just leave it like this?


End file.
